The Love of a Failed Knight
by DownSmashJon
Summary: Jaune Arc is a self-proclaimed failure at everything. But he soon learns that true strength comes from the heart. So what do you think will happen when he tries to get a girlfriend? Shenanigans are sure to follow. (Jaune x *Eventual* Harem)
1. An Arc Never Goes Back on His Word!

' _You're a complete failure.'_

Those were the words – words that held truth, which echoed through Jaune's mind as he collapsed onto the cold floors of Beacon Academy's training room. Beaten, sweaty, and broken. He continued to lie there as the surrounding training drones auto-piloted themselves back to their designated storage.

He just wanted to become stronger, even by just a little bit. For the past week, Jaune had been practicing in the training room, hoping that, through sweat and tears, he would grow in strength. He had planned to start from the bottom, to practice against _Easy-Mode_ drones; simple robotic skeletons wielding handicapped weaponry, with the simplest of A.I during all his personal sessions. He was always given the same result: failure.

Except, for every single failed outcome, Jaune wasn't surprised to say the least. Did he mention that failing at every single thing imaginable was a major characteristic for the Arc? No, really, ever since Jaune was born he's completely messed everything up. Helping others? They're sent to the hospital five seconds after he _accidentally_ sets them on fire. Chores around the house? There wouldn't even be a house left once Jaune somehow started a fire using the kitchen sink. Lighting a match? Nope, the universe in all of its sadistic glory decides to flip him off by wiping the match out of existence. _Quite literally_ he might add _._

Every single training run, Jaune just couldn't seem to overcome the simple training drones. Whether he tried to adapt to his situation or recalled his training with his partner, the white Knight seemed to fall to the metal menaces.

"N-No...y-you're wrong..." the blond whispered to himself. He was going to prove himself wrong, that he wasn't some weak coward who sneaked his way to the most prestigious academy in Vale. With his sword, Crocea Mors, acting as his makeshift crutch, he panted heavily as he forced himself up. He felt his muscles scream out in pain as he stood on his two feet, the sweat from his failed effort dripping slowly down his face.

"O-One more time...just...one more time..." Jaune pleaded, his words holding desperation at this point. He limped over to the panel that controlled the training simulation. With a slow motion with his hand, he set the difficulty to easy and started the simulation.

However, instead of five training drones, only one advanced towards him from its slumber. Jaune figured as much though. After all, the training room constantly monitored the boy's aura level and would send out a certain number of drones depending on the level. But one was enough for the Arc. If he could just best the drone, yielding a blunt sword and round shield, there just might be hope for him in his quest in becoming Remnant's next defender.

' _This time, this time... I am going to beat this bucket of bolts!'_

With his shield raised, the Knight charged forward at the robot in an attempt to bash and stagger it with his side-arm defense. The drone, however, simply dodged the attack and proceeded with a swift counter slash against the blond.

And with only just that, the boy collapsed once again. His aura levels were below 10% at that point, it was only natural that his body would fail him after a simple counter-strike from that blasted drone. The practice drone returned to its original position before the Arc foolishly called upon it.

' _Stop trying to run away from the truth, you're never going to amount to anything! You are, and always will be: a complete failure.'_

The harsh thoughts, instead of a quiet echo, had become amplified and shrieked throughout his now-broken mind. And to add more insult to his apparent injury, the training room shut itself down. It was a safety precaution against rash students, such as the Arc, who planned on continuing their rigorous training despite their dangerously low aura levels. Now Jaune was in the dark; he was more alone more than ever now.

Jaune couldn't seem to understand why this was happening! Every day he was in the training room, and almost every night he would receive lessons from his good friend and partner, Pyrrha Nikos. So why? Why wasn't the blond getting any stronger? Why couldn't he win against simple training drones?

Why...just why did he want to become strong in the first place?

The answer was simple: to protect the ones he cared for, of course! But was that really the _true_ answer? Deep down, Jaune knew the cruel truth to his personal question: he wanted to become a hero. Saving lives and killing the monstrosities that were the Grimm was part of the job, but what Jaune really wanted more than that was something selfish. He craved for recognition, to walk down the non-existent red carpet and have people chant his name; what Jaune really wanted – was to be loved.

"I-I..." he weakly muttered as tears began to roll down his cheek, "...I don't deserve to be a hero."

Despite his desires, he knew what he yearned for was wrong. How could he justify it? To protect innocents, just to be in the spotlight? Garbage!

Perhaps that's why he kept failing; he couldn't overcome himself. He couldn't become someone less selfish, couldn't become the true heroes that his Arc bloodline was so famous for.

"I'm just me, Jaune Arc, failure extraordinaire..." he cried as begrudgingly walked back to his dorm.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos cared for her teammates, especially when said teammate was her partner and team leader, Jaune Arc. So of course, she immediately called out to the boy when she walked into her dorm to find her leader lying face-first on a soaked bed.

"J-Jaune?! Are you alright?!" the Spartan cried out as she ran over to her downcast teammate.

"..."

"Jaune, you can talk to me. I'm your partner remember?" she assured as she placed a comforting hand over his shoulder. "At the very least, could you please get up straight?"

The Knight listened to his partner's plea, and rose up, now cross-legged on the wet bed.

The Spartan inspected his face – they were blood-shot red, probably from all the apparent crying he had done on the sleeping mattress. "Jaune, please tell me what's wrong?" Pyrrha placed her hands on both of his shoulders.

"O-Oh, it's n-nothing Pyrrha! Nothing, really! J-Just fell down the stairs is all!" the Arc lied.

"Jaune, that's a lie and you know it. Please, I can't help you if you don't tell me your problem."

"I-It's just that..." the Knight caved in, "Pyrrha, do I really belong here?"

"Jaune, if this is about the forged transcripts, I can assure you that everyone here accepts –"

"I'm a failure..." the Arc grimaced in a torn-down expression.

"Jaune Arc, you are not a failure! You are the proud leader to JNPR; you're a hero!" her grip on his shoulders began to tighten in a further attempt to encourage him. The red-head couldn't stand to see her friend like this. She wanted to see that smile that he always had on his handsome face, and that kind personality where he would stand up to even the smallest injustice. She wanted her partner to be happy again.

However, that seemed to send the Arc into a deeper depression than before. "Am I really? Can a guy like me, a person who just wants to be noticed, be considered a hero?" the blond began as he forced one of the Spartan's hand away, "I know what everyone says about me behind my back. That I fail at _everything_ to the point that my ridiculous actions "self-proclaim" who I am . . .Pyrrha, why can't you see the truth?! I'm a failure! My grades are absolute _crap_ , I can't seem to make new friends despite my open approach, and I can't even beat a single training drone on easy-mode!" he wanted to cry more, but all the tears had left his pathetic body.

She was a bit taken back Jaune's colourful choice of words, but that only steeled her resolve to save her friend even more.

"Just leave me alone- "he couldn't finish his statement as he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek; his partner just slapped him.

"You are not a failure." She quickly interjected, a single tear rolled down her eye as she faced him, "Jaune. _You. Are. Not. A. Failure_. You're my friend, the best friend anyone could ever ask for! Who cares if you're a little selfish, everyone fights for a reason, and everyone can change if they just really tried! Who cares if your academics are poor, you just need to study even harder then! And the people who don't want to be friends with you? Forget them – they're blind to that sweet personality of yours!"

"I'm...I'm not a failure?"

"Yes Jaune, you are not a failure! You just need to tackle your problems one at a time. Maybe, find a new reason to fight?" she smiled warmly; she was close to getting her team leader back.

Maybe, just maybe, once this was all over, Jaune would finally come to understand her undying feelings for him. It was a long stretch, but even a champion such as herself has to have a fantasy too.

"A new reason...to fight?" Jaune pondered out loud. The gears in the back of the Knight's brain began to accelerate in full motion at the idea. A new reason to become a hero? What could he possibly think that would make him. . .

And then it hit him.

"T-That's it!" he yelled out, his self-depression no more. Why didn't he think about it before?! It was standing right in front of him! "A loved one!"

"W-wah...?" her partner questioned as she lowered her hands.

"Who needs to fight for fame and glory when you can fight for love and romance?!" the Arc declared brilliantly. Indeed, it was the greatest idea that he had ever come up with. Well, except for the _Arc-mobile_ , he wasn't going to go back on that idea. Ever.

Why should he fight for the attention of the mass crowds when he should be fighting for his beloved? If he had someone to call a lover, then he would surely be the strongest huntsman alive. Love was truly a powerful emotion after all!

"J-Jaune, what are you- " the red-head was cut off by the most unexpected scenario possible.

Her partner, the dense Jaune Arc, had embraced her with a hug. Yes, she couldn't believe it either, but there she was -held firmly by her leader's affection over her.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you are the best partner any failure could ever ask for!"

"J-Jaune?! D-D-Does that mean that you...t-that I-I...that w-we-" Pyrrha was in a complete fluster at this point. No doubt that her face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes Pyrrha!" he yelled out as he jumped out of the bed.

Finally, finally the Arc had finally returned her feeling for hi-

"...I am no longer depressed anymore, thanks to you! My heart is relit! My name is Jaune Arc, and as of this moment, I vow that I will have a girlfriend by the end of this school year!" he ran out of the dorm once he finished his declaration, his tone upbeat and happy.

"WEISS SCHNEE, I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"W-WHAT?! G-GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM, Y-YOU PERVERT!"

"WEISS?! WEISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT DOWN YOUR MYRTENASTER- AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Heh...heh...heh..." And as these events transpired, Pyrrha Nikos just sat on the bed; her eyes and jaw wide open from shock. She collapsed onto the floor, retreating to her delusional fantasy. A fantasy where she was happily married to her blond leader, without a care in the world – a world where she was happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Beacon Academy, was a certain Lie Ren who rested on a bench with his sleeping childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie. He was currently busy eating the remaining pieces of candy that his partner had "purchased".

Why was he eating Nora's candy?

Why, the answer was simple: he didn't want to chase the Ginger all around Remnant again like last time.

* * *

 **I believe that this will be the only time Jaune will be extremely depressed like this (though, I might make him depressed at some moments). Also, the harem part will occur in a long time. I'm not going to post a chapter focusing on a female character and instantly have her fall for our Failed Knight. Probably round chapter 15+ is when the accidental harem begins.**


	2. A Foolishly Cold Deal

Weiss Schnee was annoyed.

Well, _annoyed_ was a complete understatement to how she felt.

Weiss was on her way to class as she let out a sigh of irritation. For THE past three days, the heiress had to deal with a certain Jaune Arc's foolish attempts to court her. Again.

She didn't understand what sparked the boy's cowardly heart to pursue her again, even after the he stated that it would be best if they were just friends.

"Hpfm..." she grunted at the ridiculous idea. To be friends with Jaune - the coward who slithered his way to Beacon Academy? She would sooner lock herself in a freezer than to call that dork her _friend_. The only reason she associated with the Knight was because her dunce of a leader, Ruby Rose, was friends with him. Maybe if the foolish Arc got his act together and focused on what was in front of him, then maybe – just maybe, she would consider him an ac _quaintance_.

She may be considered _cold_ , but even Weiss needed her personal space when it came to the Arc.

As she approached Professor Port's class, she quickly noticed a scrawny blond idiot leaning against the wall.

"Great, I wonder how the idiot will humiliate himself this time..." Weiss muttered under her breath.

' _This time – this time, I am going to win her heart!'_ Jaune thought to himself as he immediately identified his soon-to-be girlfriend. In his heart, the Knight knew that _love_ would prevail in the end. So it was only a matter of time that he would eventually win over the Snow Angel's heart. Sure, the last 176 attempts to romance her ended up in failure – most of the time, Jaune would be sent to the academy's infirmary for treatment – but he wasn't going to let depression win this time; he was going to have Weiss fall for him!

"Arc, when are you going to get it through that dense skull of yours that I don't wa-"

"Good morning, my beautiful snow angel", he stated as he presented the heiress with a bouquet of roses, "I have a poem made just for you and your elegance. Ahem...um..."

. . . Monty, out of all times, he _had_ to forget it now?

He quickly brought out his "cheat-sheet" as he started from the top.

"Roses are red

And violets are white

 _Something...Something...Something_

Go out with me..."

"..." Weiss couldn't believe it, out of all the possible ways, the idiotic Arc somehow managed to butcher her view for the fine art of poetry. Seriously, who puts "... _Something...Something...Something_ " in a love poem?!

"Well, Weiss? Did I finally melt that frozen heart of yours?" Jaune asked smugly, "I'll take that silence as a ye-"

The Heiress forcibly snatched the bundle of roses from the Knight's grip, and she threw them onto the ground. She repeatedly stepped on them, as a sign of brutal rejection, before she turned to Jaune and hissed, "And for your information, violets are blue, not _white_..."

She turned away and marched, angrily, into the classroom.

At this point, any normal guy would give up after witnessing such a cruel moment. Then again, any normal person would move on after the first attempt, but not Jaune. No, the Knight still possessed a fire raging inside of him – a fire yearning to spread until it consumed the whole world!

...

"And remember class, you all will be writing your test once the weekend is over!" Professor Port said as his students were leaving the classroom.

When it came to academics, Weiss made an effort to be one of the top students in the student population. She would always listen to the lectures, despite how boring most of them were, and take notes in class. But this time, she couldn't perform her usual ritual today. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep up with Professor Port's _story_ nor could she even write a single sentence in her notebook. And she had Jaune Arc to blame for that.

The blond had been popping up in her mind ever since the day he walked in on her during her shower. Thankfully, she made sure to beat the dork senseless until he had amnesia regarding that event. However, the memory still remained within her. It was a dreadful, and definitely the most humiliating moment in her life. Now she can't focus on anything since that memory always seems to appear before her, despite having it forced into the darkest corner in her mind.

"Weiss! Hey Weiss!" a voice called out from behind. She let out a sigh as the Knight caught up to her.

"What is it _Jaune_?" she hissed in an increasingly harsh tone.

"So...uh...you wanna' go see a movie tomorrow?" he scratched the back of his head at the idea.

"Sorry _Jaune_ , I can't. We have a test on Grimm studies next week, and I need to study during the weekend. Not like _you_ would know anything about academic achievement."

The blond flinched when he heard the last part, mostly because it was true. When it came to academics and grades, Jaune was at a complete lost at the subject. It wasn't his fault that there were so many words in the textbooks!

But during his inner reflection, the Arc came up with a brilliant idea regarding his love for the heiress.

"So what if I did better than you on this test? Would you go out on a date with me?!" he cried. He had realized it only until now. So far, he had only asked Weiss to become his lover, while offering little gifts of the sort, but he had never done anything to earn her approval. From what he knew, Weiss was an over-achiever, so if the Arc could prove the same results, she would definitely view him as a potential boyfriend.

However, a part of Weiss' mind snapped a bit from hearing such a preposterous offer, an offer coming from Jaune of all the people! Who does that dork think he is?! To think that Jaune, a failing student, would even dream that he could overcome the heiress in academics! Was he mad?!

"Ha, as if a failure like you COULD ever beat me! Alright fine, I'll play your little game...but if I win, which _I will_ , then you'll stop chasing after me!" she mused as she walked away from him. Yes, this will be Weiss' (one-sided) revenge against the Knight for humiliating her. She would put him in his place and humiliate him in front the entire student body! Killing two Nevermores with one bullet – oh how glorious the sight would be!

Meanwhile, Jaune just stood there dumbfounded. It worked, for once, one of his plans worked! He let out a chuckle as he ran a hand over his hair. Now all he had left to do before he went on his date with the Snow Angel was to...

Oh God.

Jaune's face instantly paled a deathly white as he realized the mistake he just made. He had to get a higher score than Weiss. Weiss Schnee, an over-achiever, the girl who was one of the top students in Professor Port's class. The class where he was ranked the lowest when it came to grades, seriously even Cardin has a higher average than him!

How – just how in the name of Remnant was Jaune going to perform such a feat?! Even if he had all the time in the world, there was no way he could even get a C- if he studied by himself.

By himself...

And once again, the gears began to turn and the Arc realized a solution to his problem. If he was screwed studying alone, then he'd surely succeed it if he could have help from someone else! It had to be someone smart, someone he already knew and associated with.

Let's see here:

He couldn't ask his partner for help - she was already busy with helping him improve his sword play.

Nora was somewhere in Atlas, running amok with the sugar rush she had in the morning. And Ren was busy retrieving her partner.

Weiss was surely out of the question, she was the one he was against in this cold deal.

And Ruby and Yang don't seem to be the smartest of individuals. Granted, they were smarter than him, but not smart enough to compete with his beloved Snow Angel!

So that only left one last person he knew. One person who fit his criteria...

But would said person really help him? Jaune never really talked to her and the only thing that they had in common was that they each acknowledged each other's existence. She was his only way to salvation, and he wasn't going to let that slip from his grasp; not when he was so close now.

Confidently, he began to walk over to team RWBY's dorm in order to talk with the person that would help him ensure a date with Weiss.

"Blake Belladonna, you will help me, even if I have to resort to the lowest tactics to convince you!" he openly declared with his fist raised in the air.

* * *

(Somewhere in Atlas)

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" demanded a demonic voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" answered a beaten James Ironwood. There he was, an esteemed Atlas general, lying on the ground, broken and beaten. In front of him stood a demon shrouded in what he could determine to be aura – the darkest aura he had even felt. It single handedly put his base of operations into a mass hysteria – electrical power cut, armory destroyed, vehicles and soldiers demolished. He didn't stand a chance against a confrontation with the beast. "J-just what are you?! Who are you?!"

The demon laughed as it swung its flaming hammer into Ironwood's leg, effectively breaking it. It knelt down and looked at him face-to-face and whispered, " _I am the Queen of the Castle_. And _you_ will give me all your candy!"

Meanwhile, Ren sighed as continued to search for his partner. He had to find her soon; after all, Nora did become "aggressive" if she had sugar. He wouldn't blame her though - it was his fault for not eating all of the candy three days ago.

* * *

 **Remember kids, too much sugar is bad for you.**


	3. Paper Cut

**I regret to inform you guys that I can't update daily anymore, (This is all your fault _Hamlet)_ though I'll aim for weekly updates. That's why this chapter is long...sorta. Anyways, 20 followers, Ye Ye :D.**

* * *

Blake wasn't much of a social person.

There she was - lying on her bed, alone, after an exhausting day of school. Her team leader and partner, Ruby and Yang, had left to the city of Vale to go shopping. What they purchased using Weiss' credit card was none of her concern so long as she wasn't involved. Yang had insisted that she go with them and she quote, " _C'mon Blake, it'll be fun! Who knows – maybe you'll find some quality catnip on the way!"_ Naturally, Blake turned the blonde down; she wasn't going to go outside just to buy some drug that made cats high. Not that that it would actually affect her...

But she wasn't anti-social either.

She enjoyed having the company of her team and the members of JNPR, but sometimes even Blake needed time for herself. No, the cat-faunus viewed herself as an introvert – someone who had a preference towards being alone than with others. She found a quiet joy in spending her time engrossed in her novels, especially regarding a certain piece of literature she had in her hands: _Ninjas of Love_.

To Blake, it was by far the greatest form of literature that has ever been written in Remnant. The characters, the setting, and the plot were a work of art – it was enriched with the thrill of adventure and made the reader feel as if they were actually there! But most of all, what interested Blake the most was its _romance_. It was brilliantly well thought out and wasn't rushed or forced like the typical story. However, the scenes within the story were a bit _graphic_. Thus, the reading population, as well as society, ultimately labeled this novel as _smut_.

If her team had ever found out about this novel, it would be the end of her. Weiss would make it her priority to make sure that she never lived it down. Every day, the Heiress would surely insult her regarding her taste in literature. Ruby, well – Blake wasn't too worried if her team leader discovered her _guilty pleasure_. It was just that the silver-eyed girl was just too young to understand and would clearly misinterpret it with Blake's _social life_.

Monty save her should the little Rose try to play matchmaker.

It was Yang that she felt terrified if her secret was revealed. It wasn't just because that she would be damaging her relationship with her as a partner, but Yang would make her life a living hell. Not only would she harass her just like Weiss, but Blake was certain that the Yellow Dragon would break every single bone in her body for _violating_ her sister's innocence.

Just as she was about to become embraced with her book, the door was slammed open and an angry Weiss came marching in.

"W-Weiss?! T-This isn't w-what it looks like!" Blake yelled as she desperately hid the novel behind her side.

"Thinks he can beat me..." the Heiress grumbled as she took a textbook from the study desk, "I'll show him...that fool...thinking he can beat me...heh...heh"

"W-Weiss?" she questioned at Weiss' unusual behavior.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up Blake." Weiss said in an upbeat tone as if she was never angry in the first place, "Just needed some books before heading to the library to study. You can go back to sleep now."

As the door slammed shut, Blake just stared into the sky dumbfounded. She can't believe it, but Weiss ignored her; Blake had dodged a social bullet.

Feeling completely isolated this time, the introvert began her journey into the fine art of _Ninjas of Love_.

. . .

 _. . . To think that I was assigned to assassinate this man. To think that after countless encounters and confrontations, we would end up becoming partners in crime._

 _Now I didn't know what to think anymore. Instead, I just wonder why?_

 _Why did I feel this way? Why was my body reacting – burning as he was taking off his shirt, revealing the well-toned muscle and_ -

"BLAAAAKKE!" shrieked a voice from the other side of the door, forcing Blake to snap back into the dull reality that is her life. She yelped in surprise she heard the loud voice; Blake ended up dropping her beloved novel onto the floor.

Even with her faunus hearing, she couldn't seem to recognize the voice that continuously echoed into her dorm.

"I-I'm coming!" she called out, hiding the book under her bed sheets.

Blake opened the door an inch, just to see the face of whoever could project such a noise. Who knows – maybe a certain ninja was here to sweep her off her feet and embark on an adventure-... a girl can have a fantasy alright?

Much to her dismay, it was just a panicking Jaune Arc. Seeing the harmless boy, she fully opened the door to greet him.

"..." Of course, when Blake meant "greet", she meant to just stare at him and let the poor Knight do all the talking. It wasn't cold, but knowing Jaune, she knew that it would be much more effective at getting the potential problem at hand.

"Blake, I need your help!" begged the Knight. Indeed, if Jaune wanted to win the deal against Weiss, he needed the Ninja's help in tutoring him.

"For what?" she peeked her head into the hallway, to make sure that it wasn't one of Yang's schemes to get her out of her sanctuary. Fortunately for her, it was just Jaune standing in the deserted academy halls.

"I need you to tutor me!"

"...What?"

"I need you to teach me Grimm stu-"

"Ask Weiss, she's in the library." Blake interrupted as she quickly shut the door in from of the Knight. It wasn't because Blake hated Jaune, she actually saw him as a distant friend, but she just wasn't in the mood right now. Why should she spend her free time helping Jaune study, when she could be using it productively reading her romance novel?

And with that, Blake returned to her world of literature.

. . .

" _No," I protest, trying to kick him away. I desperately tried to reach my kunai that rested on top of my possessions; my clothes, my dignity._

 _I couldn't comprehend it, to think that an assassin like me, beaten by some fat slaver - who was now trying to take away my virginity._

 _I become scared, desperate. I call out his name, hoping that he'll come save me – just like I saved him._

 _The Slaver stops. "If you continue to struggle, I'll tie your legs and bind your arms. If you continue to scream, I'll gag you as well. Give it up. He won't come –_

"Blake!" she heard a familiar voice call out.

She groaned in annoyance at Jaune's tenacity. When was he going to learn that she wasn't interested in becoming his tutor?

Safely keeping the book hidden, Blake marched to the door. "What?" she demanded as she opened the door. Much to the Introvert's surprise, the white Knight was nowhere to be seen. She checked the hallway, but it was pointless – they remained empty.

"Blake! Over here!" The Arc's voice called out, seemingly from across the room.

She turned her head and noticed the open window. "No... There's no way that he would... COULD ever do such a thing," she muttered to herself, creeping towards the window.

Blake became mortified at the sight she became witness to as she peered out of the window. Below her vision, she came face-to-face with Jaune, who was dangling over the ledge. He actually did it – Jaune Arc, the boy who was a self-proclaimed failure, actually climbed his way to her dorm.

"Hey Blake, think you could give me a ha-"

Blake freaked out, punching the blond in the face and ultimately forcing him to fall off the building.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

"Oh crap..." she muttered to herself, looking down on a lifeless Jaune Arc lying on the ground.

* * *

When Jaune awoke, he found himself lying on a bench just outside the academy. It was strange though, the weather had changed. Instead of a bright sunny sky, the Arc was presented with snow – lots of snow. He looked around, noticing even bizarre imagery: ice sculptures, ice sculptures that all looked like his current crush – Weiss!

He groaned as he tried to get off but somehow failed. It was as if someone was holding him down. Actually, someone WAS holding him down!

"W-Weiss?!" Jaune shrieked in shock, "Wha-What are you wearing?!" Weiss Schnee, a proud and proper girl, currently holding down his shoulder, was wearing nothing more than a short white dress that was a bit too revealing for the blond's opinion. With her cream-like legs exposed so openly for his eyes, Jaune could only let out a gulp as his hormones began to run through his lower region.

"Oh baby, just being near you makes me hot..." she cooed to him as she moved over, now sitting in front of him, closer than ever. "Jaune, I love you, kiss me!"

She slowly leaned in closer, aiming to have her lips lock his, but Jaune hesitantly turned away. For some reason, he knew that this was wrong.

This entire _setting_ was wrong! This – This wasn't the girl he wanted to date! This girl who was about to make love with him wasn't Weiss!

Jaune tried to resist, but his entire body went numb. "No no no no no-"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled out in the top of his lungs.

"Jaune?!" a feminine voice called out. The Knight turned his head to see Blake holding a peculiar object in her hands.

"Blake?! H-How are you... what are you doi-...is that a body bag?!" Jaune demanded.

"W-What – y-you mean this?! Th-This is just for... cleaning up our room!" the Ninja quickly answered, throwing the Jaune-sized zip-up bag into the nearby closet.

"S-so – how are you feeling Jaune?" Blake asked in a flustered tone.

"Uh...just a little stiff is all," Jaune answered. 'Stiff' was a mere understatement. As of this moment, the blond felt like his entire body had undergone a muscle spasm, locked itself in place, and then proceeded to stop blood circulating in his veins. Jaune let out a groan as he was getting up from – . . .an elevated bed? "Where am I?" He looked around, noticing an arrangement of makeshift bunk beds, boy-band posters, and – on the floor – a variety of female under-

Sweet Monty, he was in RWBY's dorm.

"Ahem." The black-haired girl cleared her throat."Jaune, do you remember anything?"

"Well..." he scratched his head, hoping to recall, "I came over to ask for help, but you said no, so I decided to climb" – suddenly it all came back to him - "Oh my God, you punched me off the building!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Wh-what?! Bu-But that's only because you tried to sneak into the dorm!" her face reddening in embarrassment.

"Only because you wouldn't open the door; the window was the best alternative!"

"That's rape logic and you know it!" Blake protested, "Besides, why me?! Why on Remnant would you want _me_ – some quiet girl – to become your tutor?!" After experiencing the (assumed) death of Jaune, it would only be natural that her emotions, which she usually keeps in check, affect her way of thinking.

"It's because you're smart Blake Belladonna! You're the only friend I know that can actually help me, a failure!" Jaune replied, his composure beginning to break down.

Blake was taken back at what the Knight just told her. Blake had always assumed that Jaune was too proud to admit his faults. After all, his pride was what led to the argument between him and his partner. But the other thing he said that caught her off guard – he called her smart, reliable; someone that he could depend on.

"Jeez, I'm really pathetic aren't I?" He was beginning to tremble, while using all of his willpower to suppress his tears, "To think I, Jaune Arc, would resort to breaking-and-entering. What was I thinking – I'll never be as smart as Weiss..."

"Jaune, what does Weiss have to do with this?" Blake asked as she raised her brow.

"It's just... It's just that I made some stupid deal with Weiss. Heh, thinking that I could get a higher score than her... stupid Jaune...still a failure as always..."

So that's why he wanted her help.

"Sorry Blake, I'll just go –" he was about to leave the room when suddenly Jaune felt a hand over his shoulder.

"I'll do it," she said in a serious tone.

"Y-You wh-what?" the blond questioned.

"I said I'll do it – I'll become your tutor," she gave him a reassuring smile, "I don't exactly know about this deal you made with Weiss – nor do I care – but I think that it would help Weiss grow as a person if someone like you could surpass her."

"You'd do it?! You would really help someone like me?!" Jaune cried out.

"Well, on one condition..." Blake began to walk over to her shelf.

"A-and what would that be?"

"You have to address me as _Blake-Sempai_ when I'm tutoring you." To be fair, Blake found that title to be extremely ridiculous. It was just how the male protagonist addressed the female protagonist in her _Ninjas of Love_ story – and Blake wanted to have _some_ of her fantasy come to life.

"B-But Blake I'm older than you by a few months –"

"What was that?" she gave the Knight a curt stare.

"N-Nothing... _Bla-Blake S-Sempai_ " Jaune answered in defeat.

"Good, then let's begin Jaune." She warmly smiled as she threw a textbook at the teary-eyed Knight.

* * *

. . .

"I would like to congratulate a certain student for achieving 100% on this test!" Professor Port addressed to his students.

Ruby was worried about her partner. Weiss had been somewhat _distant_ in regards to her team. During the entire weekend, the heiress had locked herself in their dorm and insisted that they let her study. The Red-cloaked would have understood her partner – if her partner wasn't acting a bit crazy that is.

She turned over to look at Weiss' condition: messy bed hair, trembling body, incoherent mumbling about Jaune's stupidity, and her left eye was twitching. Yep, her partner finally lost it.

Ruby only hoped that once the test results were revealed, Weiss would return to her normal cold self.

"Weiss Schnee, I accommodate you for your academic achievement!" Port declared proudly.

"O-Of c-course! I-I'm W-Weiss Schnee – a-as if th-that d-d-dork could ever beat me! Hah...Hah...Hah..." the heiress muttered to herself. Who needs sleep when you can have the satisfaction of humiliation! Staying awake for three whole nights holed up in the library was definitely worth if it meant proving her superiority over that stupid Arc!

The student sitting beside Weiss immediately shifted away from her as she said this.

Meanwhile, time around Jaune slowed down as he began to undergo a mental breakdown. After his brutal lessons with Blake, the blond just couldn't do it. Jaune Arc had once again failed.

"I would also like to commend another student in this class! A student who has shown remarkable improvement by having the second highest score for the test – someone who even surprised me when I was grading it!" The Professor eagerly announced.

Lie Ren just sat at his seat, enjoying his fresh cup of coffee. Normally, Professor Port would deny his students the right to eat in class; but for Ren, who was one of the top students, an exception was made. It wasn't like Ren abused the privilege, of course, he would only ever bring a drink, and that was only when he had to deal with Nora's morning antics.

So he drank, wondering which B average student finally got on Port's good list.

"Mr. Jaune Arc! In all my years of teaching, never have I seen such hidden potential become unfolded! And for that, I commend you – Bravo Mr. Arc, Bravo!" Port clapped rapidly as an act to celebrate such an unlikely event.

The entire class, surprisingly, clapped too. Even some of them were chanting his name!

Ren immediately spilled his entire beverage onto his desk the moment he heard that name. Jaune Arc?! As in their Jaune Arc?! The Jaune Arc who self-proclaimed that he was a failure?!

Weiss, however, cracked. She didn't, no wouldn't believe that Jaune Arc would actually study that hard to claim her! She wouldn't believe that the entire classroom, except for her, was currently congratulating the blond fool – they should be clapping for her! Where was her cheering crowd?!

It was at that moment that Jaune re-entered the present.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" both the Knight and Heiress wailed in unison. Both were in dismay for completely different reasons. Jaune screamed because he failed, no longer could he pursue Weiss. Weiss screamed because... _well you get the idea_.

* * *

. . .

"So are you two alright?" Blake asked both her friends as they left the classroom.

"I can't believe that I lost the deal – URK" Jaune was immediately cut off by a cold fist to the gut. He lifted his head to witness a furious Weiss, whom still had her fist against his stomach. "W-Weiss?! W-What are...you doing? W-Why?!" Jaune tried to speak the best he could, but he could feel the Heiress' chilling aura freezing his entire respiratory system.

"I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME JAUNE ARC!" Weiss declared as she ran off.

"Weiss?! Wait for me partner!" Ruby called to her, using her speed semblance to catch up.

Jaune fell to his knees as he felt a hand over his shoulder.

"Aw don't feel so bad Jauney-boy! There are plenty of fish in the ocean! Besides, I'm sure Weiss will let you chase after her in a couple of days!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang...does that mean that you –"

"Don't kill the mood Jaune. You got to do something really awesome if you want to impress me!" Yang replied. After, she ran, following her little sister.

The Knight thought he was alone until a certain figure, one who wore a bow in her hair, knelt down in front of him.

"So I'll be seeing you at the same time, Jaune?" Blake asked with the same smile.

"Wh-what? But I lost the deal against Weiss! Why would I –"

"Oh, we also had a deal, remember Jaune? You asked me to tutor you until you could surpass Weiss, and I'm keeping my end, so _you_ better do the same."

"Y-yes... _Blake Sempai_..."Jaune muttered as he collapsed onto the floor – physically, but mostly mentally exhausted.


	4. A Rose in the Storm

**I'm really busy next week, so enjoy an early update. Also, I'm currently having trouble in what else I should address Ruby. I mean, I refer to Jaune as "The blond, the Knight, the Arc etc..." but for some reason, Ruby is just well...Ruby. Also 20 favourites - ) (0_o) ) _I_I_ ...(thx)**

* * *

It was passed nine in the night as Jaune let out a sigh, staring at the ceiling. The Knight was currently lying down in his bed, contemplating his next move.

It had been only yesterday since he given Weiss her much-needed space, but Jaune wasn't exactly happy about the ordeal. He didn't quite understand as to why the Heiress was so angry with him even after she had proven herself to be the victor in their little game of love. And her declaration only threw the blonde off even more. " _I won't let you beat me Jaune Arc!"._ What exactly did Weiss mean – when, or rather what did he do that actually caught her attention? He decided to put the question in the back of his mind since he had a bigger problem to deal with in the present.

What now?

What was Jaune going to do next? He couldn't chase after Weiss anymore, so who could Jaune chase after now? There was an empty feeling in his chest, but Jaune wasn't depressed about the situation; no he promised himself to change into someone better – someone who wasn't a failure. But the Arc couldn't exactly declare his love for the next girl he saw. Jaune believed that if he constantly did that, then every girl in Beacon would label him as a desperate pervert who had an uncontrollable libido drive. It may be small and insignificant, but Jaune had a reputation to maintain.

Turning his head over, he came into sight of a devastating storm just behind the window. He felt the wind howling against the window in the youth of night. The crackling sound of lightning drummed through his ears as the dark sky lit up a bright light, only to vanish a second later. Indeed, it was one of the harshest of weather predicaments that he was coming to know.

Looking around, he gave a light chuckle about the room's isolation. His team had all but abandoned him to his _assumed_ _sulking_. Actually, "abandoned" was a harsh way to describe his situation. In reality, his team members were just busy with whatever life had thrown at them at the moment.

His partner, Pyrrha was currently in the school's library, finishing up a last minute project that she failed to realize that it was assigned in the first place. Normally, the Spartan would have finished the assignment the day it was given, but with Jaune's training and everything, he could only guess that she must have forgotten. The hyperactive Nora and docile Ren had gone to the city of Vale to do some "shopping". As in buying the materials needed to repair all the damage _they_ had done to Ozpin's office. To be fair, it was the headmaster's fault for failing to realize that he left his coffee mug placed defenseless on his desk. They had left around sunset, so no doubt that the storm was delaying their way back to the academy. Well, it was either that or Nora ended up having a sugar rush again, much to Ren's possible displeasure.

So now Jaune just lied there, bored, with nothing to do besides thinking of a plan to get a girlfriend. Seriously, how do you even get a girl to like you?! It's as if the entire universe was wired to make sure that he would never have a chance with a girl. Confidence? Nope, the blond realized that there was a fine line between real confidence and just out-right denial of one's self-worth. Working hard to impress them? Nope, all he got out of that was a one-way trip off the building and a cold punch to the stomach that made frozen tundras look like dry deserts. At this point, Jaune would be ecstatic if the universe just gave him a small break.

That was what he was thinking until the blond heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who it could be?" he asked out loud, getting up from his gloomy position. It couldn't be his teammates since they could open the door themselves.

When Jaune opened the door, he was greeted by a girl in a red cloak. "Ruby? Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning against the doorway. He was wondering as to why she had her cloak wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Well I was just wandering the halls, but then my mind was like – 'Hey, let's go see what JNPR is up to!" Ruby answered.

"But, our dorm is right across from yours," he pointed to team RWBY's door behind Ruby, "and why were you wandering the hallways?"

"Er..." Ruby nervously began. The truth was that Ruby didn't really stroll through the empty hallways. Actually, in regards to her free time, the girl in the red-cloak usually just stayed locked up in her dorm, or was hanging out with one of her many friends. In truth, she just left her dorm as of just now. The real reason, well, Ruby decided it was best to keep it hidden-

The sound of lightning boomed through JNPR's room.

"...I needed company!" she quickly answered, her shoulders stiffening.

"Needed?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you mean ' _wanted_ '?"

He quickly noticed her grip over the red cloak strengthening, resembling a balled fist over the crimson cloth. A part of Jaune cringed at the sight. He somehow managed to make one of his friends feel uncomfortable, and she just wanted to have someone to talk to. He internally beat himself up for creating this mess. How was he supposed to get a girlfriend if he just made a girl, a good friend to boot, feel uncomfortable about herself from just a simple question?

"So um...where's the rest of your team?" he looked around in the dimly illuminated hallways, hoping to find a member of WBY passing by.

"Oh, they're busy with other stuff right now," She replied, "Yang is in one of the practice rooms sparing with Blake, and Weiss – well, she's at Vale undergoing her...um... _therapy_."

"Therapy?!" he immediately straightened his posture after hearing the last bit. She was fine yesterday – did something happen to her after she ran away from him? The thought of Weiss having some sort of mental crisis made him sick to the stomach, much worse than if he was suffering from his motion sickness.

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing too bad. Weiss just has some... _stress..._ that she needs to cope with in her life at the moment...heh...heh...heh." She awkwardly giggled, hoping to lighten the mood regarding the condition of her partner and friend.

Weiss became even more unstable after the event where everyone was congratulating Jaune's achievement. Granted even Ruby cheered for the blond's success, but who could blame her? It's not every day one of your friends with a tendency to fail at everything suddenly go against the universe. The Heiress got to the point where she could no longer say a normal sentence without uttering Jaune's incompetence and such. It went too far when Ruby walked into her dorm room and found a large chalkboard consisting of complex equations and algorithms – it was labeled " _How I will become God: Better than that Stupid Arc"_. Not only that, but Ruby found her partner, under the board of insanity, in a fidgeting fetal position.

It was at that moment where the members of RBY decided that Weiss needed psychological help. So after a brief counsel with the Beacon's esteemed guidance counselor, a somewhat crazy Weiss was directed to a certain therapist in the city of Vale. The therapist, who Ruby discovered was a retired huntress, assured her that Weiss would be fine in her care.

Ruby knew that Jaune and his team would find out eventually. She would be the one to tell them of course, but the young girl believed it would be best if they were left in the dark, just for a little longer.

"So what about your team, Jaune?" she questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, Pyrrha is the library finishing up some school work. As for Nora and Ren, well you already know what they're up to after that coffee incident in Ozpin's office. So tonight, I guess it's just the leaders sticking around." The blonde answered. "So...if you want, I could be your company?" Jaune wanted to make it up to her, so he was willing to listen to every single weapon from that weapons magazine that Ruby always read if it meant that his friend was happy.

Her silver eyes seemed to have brightened as the blond told her this. She began to jump up-and-down in joy, her cloak no longer acting as her blanket, "Thank you so much Jaune! You wouldn't believe how lonely it was" – lightning struck again, this time it echoed through the halls – "EEK!" Ruby yelped.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune asked about the girl's odd behavior.

"Th-That was just my stomach! C'mon Jaune, let's go get something to eat!" She pointed her finger in the direction of the cafeteria.

"But Ruby, the cafeteria is closed and with the storm going on we can't go outSIIIIIIIII-" before the Knight could finish, the Red-cloaked girl had grabbed the collar of his shirt, and used her speed semblance to drag him across the dark hall.

"Don't worry about it!" she said, super-speeding their way to her destination.

* * *

Jaune ended up being transported to the academy's cafeteria. It was closed at this time; however its lighting remained constant just in case the students wanted a place to study, or whatever young adults did in an unsupervised place. With what was going on outside, Jaune already had a good feeling that it would be empty –and he was right.

Still, he wasn't so sure that his friend who dragged him here was in the right place of mind at the moment. The Knight looked over to her, she had reverted her cloak back into a blanket again.

"Ruby, are you feeling cold?" He was still wondering as to why she wore her cloak like that. Was this one of Ruby's "phases" that Yang had warned her about? He could still remember the time when she. . .

"Er...something like that..."she muttered in a low tone.

"What did you say?" Jaune couldn't hear her response. He was lost in thought about the time Ruby had locked him in the closet for commenting as to why he preferred oatmeal over chocolate chip. Thank the heavens that Ren had found him.

Ruby decided to change the subject, "C'mon Jaune, let's go find something to e-"

Lightning roared from behind the window, causing the little Rose to jump.

"Ruby?! What's wrong..." – suddenly, the lights within the room died – "...aw man, the storm cut off the power!" He felt a small breeze fly by him as he stared at the ceiling. However, when Jaune looked back to where Ruby was standing, she was nowhere to be found. "Ruby?! Ruby where are you?!"

Besides the battering of rain against the windows, there was an eerie silence in the cafeteria.

He had to find her, but in the darkness, it was going to be a difficult task.

Jaune took a step forward, but instead of hard tile, he felt something soft. Looking down, despite being in the dark, he glanced upon a red fabric. Bringing himself into a crouching position, he looked under the table to find a surprising sight.

Under the table he found the small girl hiding within her crimson cloak, her hood hiding her face.

"Ruby?" The Arc asked, but there was no reply from the trembling girl.

From Jaune's perspective, Ruby looked somewhat shaken from the unpredicted blackout. Thinking back, the young leader was acting strange when they were at the halls. Especially when the storm...

' _No, it couldn't be – Ruby couldn't be scared of something like this.'_ Jaune thought to himself. He decided to remove the doubt in his mind, "Ruby... are you afraid of lightning?"

There was a brief silence at first, but she spoke, "...I'm not very good at acting, am I?"

"There's nothing wrong with being a bad actor. I mean, I lied my way into Beacon, remember?" The Knight tried to reassure her.

It might have worked, sort of, if the sound of lightning hadn't crackled again, sending Ruby further into her fear. She pulled the hood of her crimson cloak even further.

"But how can I call myself a leader if I'm scared of something silly like this? Jaune, how can I become a hero if I'm this weak?" she quivered. This was what Ruby didn't want anyone to find out about. She hated thunder, but she absolutely despised her fear for it. It made the crimsonette feel weak; vulnerable. Like she didn't deserve to be here. Who would want help from a huntress who was scared of lightning? No one, that's who!

The last bit hit Jaune hard. It wasn't just Jaune who wanted to become a hero; there were many others who shared his dream – many others who feel that they're not worthy of such a title. It reminded Jaune of his desire, and the path he was taking now to achieve it. He wasn't going to let Ruby descend into depression.

"Ruby, a good friend once told me: you need to tackle your problems one at a time. Who cares if you're afraid of lightning, everyone has something to be afraid of! You can overcome your fear if you put the effort into it! Ruby, having fears doesn't make you weak – it makes you human. And it's the humanity within you that gives you the potential to become something great – a hero that everyone can look up to! So come on Ruby Rose, stand up and be proud of who you are!"

Ruby remained quiet for a good minute, her emotions hidden behind her cloak and hood. Then she pulled down her hood and looked at the blond's face, with a sincere smile and teary silver-eyes, she spoke, "Jaune, out of all the people I know, I really did not expect that to come from you. Thanks for the talk, I really appreciate it."

Jaune agreed with Ruby. Even he wasn't aware that he was capable of such a speech. Perhaps it was the road of love that gave him this hidden confidence? "O-Oh w-well, you know-"

"Pyrrha taught you well!" Ruby interrupted, who was now suddenly right beside the mumbling Knight.

"Wh-What – what does Pyrrha have to do with this?!"

"C'mon Jaune, we all know that she's the first person you go to when it comes to moments like these."

"T-That's..." Jaune thought about the moments when he had conversations with his partner. He then realized that most of the time, it involved requesting the Champion's advice. Advice for swordsmanship, advice for confidence, advice for relationships – heck, Pyrrha even had to show him how to open a bag of chips! "...actually true, now that I think about it..."

"But still," Ruby began to rub her fingers between her cloak, "all this inspirational talking gives me a craving for some cookies and milk, you know?"

"Er..." Jaune could only shiver of what the silver-eyed girl had planned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they won't mind a couple cookies missing!" She started to walk over to the kitchen, despite the lack of lighting. Jaune had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

It was no surprise to Jaune that when they arrived in the kitchen, no electrical power was available to them. That meant that they would have to scavenge in the dark.

"Okay Jaune, you go find the milk. I'll search for the chocolate-chip goodness!" Ruby declared. She began to rummage through the many cupboards. Jaune mentally sighed, he wasn't exactly hungry, nor was he a fan of chocolate-chip. But alas, the blond had to keep his friend happy.

It wasn't so hard to locate the fridge. But when he placed his hand on the handle – the impossible happened.

Prior to Jaune's initial contact with the refrigerator, the storm decided to troll a certain blond by sending thunder straight at the building of Beacon Academy. And through non-logical physics theory, the surge of pure electricity ran through the school's system and it remained rampant in a certain kitchen appliance – the fridge – to the point where physical contact would result in certain death.

So when Jaune touched the handle, he experienced over 9000 kilowatts of energy flowing through his body. "SDFSFDSGDHRTJIWRFDWKJFHKWEFUDSCFJDOFOWE-" was the only thing that Jaune could manage to yell out as he was being electrified; brilliant sparks of electricity flying out of his seizure-like body.

"Oh my god, Jaune!" Ruby shrieked, running toward his friend. "Don't worry, I got yoooouSWRTFKOIUJNHYTGVBRFEDCWSXYEWFGDC-"However, Ruby made the biggest mistake of her life the moment she tried to physically pull Jaune away from the death-fridge; the electricity began to flow through her body as well.

And then they died.

 **The End.**

* * *

...Actually, they _would_ have perished if they weren't hunters. Fortunately for them, their auras had pretty much acted as their internal shields, safely protecting them from the life-threatening shock.

So instead, Jaune and Ruby collapsed onto the floor, unconscious for the entire night.

* * *

When morning arrived, it didn't take long until the duo was discovered by a certain individual. Whether it was her woman's intuition or her sibling instincts – Yang was able to track down her sister, thus leading to Jaune.

It was moments later that Jaune awoke.

"Well, well, well..." Yang began as she stared down at the Arc's condition, "...you must have had a wild night with my sister Jauney-boy..."

"Y-Yang? What are you talking about-" Before Jaune could finish; he realized what kind of position he was currently in. Jaune was currently lying on top of an unconscious Ruby. "Oh god, Y-Yang, I swear – th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Because, to me, it looks like you used my baby sister's fear of thunderstorms to your advantage..." Yang cracked her knuckles as she continued, "...I never would have thought that you were this deceptive _Jaune_..."

"Yang, I c-can explain..." Jaune's limbs began to violently spasm in an attempt to get up in a standing position; however the Knight's hand accidentally touched somewhere it shouldn't – Ruby's chest. He glanced over to see Yang's face - it matched that of an ancient dragon, one that was seriously pissed off. "Oh _crap_...Yang it was an accident I swea-"

"...Jaune," Yang's Ember Celica transformed into its weapon form as she slowly walked up to the panicking Arc, " I think that you and I should have a _long_ talk about treating women properly..."

"Yang, listen w-we can talk about this! No, Yang stay back, Yang, YAAAA-"

And for the entire morning, the entire population of Beacon heard a shrill high-pitched scream echoing through its forever empty hallways.

Well, except for a certain Rose that is; she slept through all of it.


	5. Dr Valkyrie, I presume?

**Well, I'm back from my coffin nap. Too bad I'm going on vacation. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune was bored.

It was only natural that he would have this blank feeling regarding his current situation. After all, the Knight was incapacitated in Beacon's infirmary, lying stiff in of its many beds. He might have kept himself occupied if there were others in the room, but much like his relationship status, Jaune was alone. It made sense in a way; he was in a school filled with huntsmen and huntresses, all of which are in top physical condition. So it was only natural that Jaune, a failure who sneaked his way here, was the only one lying in bed with both of his legs in sturdy casts.

How he ended up there was between him and a certain blonde that he knew. Said blonde was very _assertive_ on the topic of "proper manners" toward females, but it soon escalated to Jaune apparently being a manipulative molester. Long story short, Jaune had both of his legs shattered from his confrontation.

However, the moment that his other friends discovered his physical condition, they automatically pointed their fingers toward the person who had it out for Jaune – a certain bully who he had saved from an Ursa Major. They were somewhat right about their accusations; someone DID do this to him, but with the cold glare that the true culprit gave him, Jaune decided that it was his best interest to do the only thing he seemed to be good at – lying.

And so, Jaune crafted a tale of wonder and awe. Well, perhaps it was too amazing since he forgot most of what he told them – something about a dead horse and a banana peel? It didn't matter at this point, they believed him, he was taken to the school's nurse, and most importantly, Yang didn't break him in half.

Which brings him back to his current issue: boredom.

He had to stay in this room for three more days, granted his aura and the nurse did speed up the healing process; he still didn't enjoy being stuck in a bed for a long period of time. Especially when movement was limited; it was a struggle to relieve the smallest of itches.

At first it wasn't so bad; not being in classes was a great stress reliever for the blond, and his friends would come and visit him occasionally. But after the first day, Jaune was beginning to become aware of his descent towards the insanity that is dullness. He soon realized that all he could do was stare aimlessly at the window until his limbs recovered. Jaune yearned for his friends to visit him, and although there was somewhat of a schedule that was arranged, it felt like an eternity to wait for the next person to arrive.

Of course, Jaune tried to keep himself entertained by playing with his scroll, but not even a loser such as himself would waste his entire day reading bizarre _fan-fiction_ about the endless adventures of some idiot knight.

Looking away from the window, Jaune rotated his neck. As he felt the cracks and creaks of his stiff spine moving itself, he let out a loud sigh; further reminding him about reality's apathy towards him.

Jaune could only hope that the person who was visiting him would add colour to his black-and-white world.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Ren! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"Fine Nora, I promise you that we'll have pancakes for dinner..." Ren said in a tired tone as the duo were walking down the hallway. In response, his childhood friend immediately began to jump up and down in rejoice.

"YES! I knew I could count on you, Ren!" Nora exclaimed in joy. Normally, Ren would have smiled at Nora's usual antics, but today was different. With his eyes closed, he began to rub his temples with his index finger and thumb, questioning if today was finally the day if he was going to break.

For once, the Stoic actually felt tired. And this was coming from _Ren_ out of all people. It was a common misconception that others would label Ren as "lifeless". It made sense, seeing that he was a quiet and introverted type of individual. In reality, Ren was actually energetic, in a sense. He just didn't show it like Nora, who was currently running around the ceiling in circles.

Ren didn't question it – it was much easier handling Nora that way.

Ever since his team leader, and friend, ended up in the infirmary, Ren was the unlucky person who was in charge of taking class notes for Jaune. Now Ren wouldn't have minded doing this, except the Stoic was also in charge of doing Nora's notes as well. His hyperactive friend always fell asleep in classes - ironic isn't it? - so Ren took it upon himself to write twice as much for the sake of his friend. He never saw this as a burden, an annoyance, but definitely not a burden; Ren viewed it as a friendly gesture. Plus, it helped him learn much faster since he was writing the same thing twice. What other reason was there that Ren could study so fast? So now Ren had to write down thrice as many notes, much to his displeasure.

Team RWBY had offered to help him in the note-taking duty, but Ren felt that it was personal. It was a matter regarding his team after all. Jaune's partner, Pyrrha, had told him that she was busy with some "project" so she couldn't help him. Nora was automatically ruled out, making Ren the only candidate.

This meant that Ren had to stay up longer at night just to make sure the notes were correct and identical to one another. He was only getting four hours of sleep ever since he started taking Jaune's notes.

Just as the duo were about to enter their dorm, the notification in Ren's scroll began to beep. The Stoic took his scroll out and read the message. He immediately gave a long mental sigh. According to the schedule, Ren was supposed to be meeting Jaune in the infirmary. "I can't do this right now," he muttered under his breath, his face facing the floor to portray his fatigue. Ren was just too exhausted.

Nora noticed her friend's despair because she asked in a concerned tone, "Ren, is something wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself for the past few days." – Nora immediately came up with a reason – "Is someone bothering you?! C'mon tell me who it is! I'LL BREAK THEIR LEGS!"

"What? No, Nora. No one is bothering me." Ren groaned. Although he was tired, he always found it amusing that the Ginger's first response to any problem was to break a couple of limbs. It was impossible to hide the truth from Nora, so Ren told her, "I'm just feeling really tired. You know, with the whole note-taking thing for you and Jaune. And – and I don't think I can visit Jaune in my current state, but I don't want to abandon him either."

Indeed, Ren was trapped between two sides of a road. He could sleep and leave Jaune to longer hours of isolation, or he could lose his mind for the sake of their friendship.

Fortunately for Ren, a close friend was going to save him.

"Hey I got an idea!" Nora exclaimed, "why don't I visit Jaune in your place while you get some shut-eye?! Jaune gets his company, you get your much-deserved rest, and I get my pancakes! Everybody wins!"

Now Ren was exhausted, that much was true. But the Stoic hadn't lost his sanity yet. Every time Nora would visit Jaune, she would always be accompanied by another friend. This was to make sure that Jaune's condition wouldn't end up becoming worse from Nora's antics. "Nora, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Awwwww c'mon Ren! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"

"Okay Nora," Ren sighed in defeat, "you can take my place..."

"YAY!" the excited Ginger yelled out, jumping up and down to further portray her endless amount of energy. "You won't regret this Ren, I promise!" And with that, Nora ran to school's infirmary.

Meanwhile, Ren was repeatedly banging his head against the door. He didn't know what was worse: letting Nora visit Jaune alone or the fact that he gave in to Nora's plea so easily.

Perhaps this was a good thing. At least now, Ren could enjoy the comfort of sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

"One hundred and one . . . one hundred and two . . . one hundred and three . . ." Jaune yawned, counting the cream-like clouds passing by from his window. He didn't know how much longer he could take this before he would start talking to himself out of the sheer boredom he was experiencing.

In his mind, Jaune was mentally questioning as to where his visitor was up to. At this point, he didn't care who it was; it could be Cardin for all he cared for, the Knight just wanted someone to kill time with.

"Oh Jaaaaune!" a familiar hyperactive voice echoed from the hallways.

"Oh thank god..." Jaune whispered, his pleas were finally answered. He heard Nora voice, which meant that she would be with someone else. Two visitors are better than one after all.

However, when the Ginger merrily skipped into the room, no one else followed her. Jaune gulped down the small fear from the Ginger's lack of partner, and he asked, "Um Nora, where's the other person?"

"Silly Jaune! I'm taking Ren's place today!" Nora cheered, her upbeat tone present.

"Wh-What?! Why did Ren aband – I mean, what happen to Ren?" Jaune yelped.

"Oh well, Ren was sleepy, so I offered to visit you in his place!"

On second thought, maybe being bored wasn't as bad as an idea that Jaune had believed. At least he was safe, isolated, but definitely safe.

"A-Actually Nora," Jaune quickly began. His only hope now was to lie. With all of his physical effort, he attempted to feign severe fatigue and spoke in a sudden raspy voice, "I'm not feeling well at the moment. So could you please lea-"

"Oh no, Jaune is dying!" the Ginger declared out loud to an invisible audience. Her hands on her shaking head only helped display her freak-out regarding Jaune's condition. "Don't worry Jaune, I'll save you!" Nora yelled as she ran out of the room.

It was only five seconds later when she arrived back, with a questionable attire however.

"Um Nora, why are you wearing a lab coat?" Jaune meekly asked; his sick expression replaced with concern. His teammate was currently wearing a white coat that extended down to her bare legs.

"Hush Jaune!" Nora declared with her hands on her hips. "Starting today you are my patient! And it's your job as a patient to address me properly! Call me Doctor Valkyrie! I can assure you that you are in good hands Jaune!"

"Monty save me..." Jaune shivered under his breath.

* * *

 **This chapter appears short doesn't it? No, I'm not getting lazy. I feel that if I wrote more, it would go over 3k words. I mean, I did this with chapter 2 and 3, so yeah.**

 **On an unrelated note, I'm getting annoyed that this fic's story cover keeps on changing by itself. Okay, that's all, bye.**


	6. Dr Valkyrie, I presume? Part 2

**If you can actually read what Oobleck says, I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

" _There's nothing to be afraid of when it comes to dentists. Just be on the lookout for doctors. They'll rip out your organs the first chance they get." – My friend after their surgery._

If Jaune had ever regretted cheating his way to Beacon, this was probably the time. As he lied stiffly on his bed, Jaune was face to face with his teammate. Or rather, his supposed _doctor_. Mind you, Jaune trusted Nora; in fact, the Knight was perfectly fine with his life in her hands.

That is – if he and the rest of his team were fighting the creatures of Grimm.

In any other situation, Jaune's chances of survival with the bubbly Ginger were as small as his chances of getting a girlfriend.

"Um...Nora-"

"Doctor Valkyrie!" Nora interrupted as she dramatically pointed to Jaune. "Please try to call me by my _professional name_. If you don't, I'm afraid I'm going to stitch your mouth shut."

"R-Right...um...Doctor Valkyrie, I don't think it's legal to impersonate a doctor..." Ironically, this was coming from HIM out all people. But at least his forged documents didn't really harm anyone! Worst case: Jaune would end up in some prison. Nora on the other hand – well – the Knight prayed that at least all of his friends would attend his funeral as soon as Nora somehow inverted his spine and displaced his heart with his stomach.

Don't question it, that's the only way to understand the concept that is Nora Valkyrie.

"Hush 'Patient Arc', I know you are uncertain with this sudden development." _Doctor Valkyrie_ explained in a tone that mimicked the average doctor on some television show, "but I can assure you that you are in good hands! Look, I even have a doctor's license!"

Nora rummaged her left hand through one of the lab coats' pockets and pulled out a small card. Upon inspecting it, Jaune's fear for his life only grew more.

"This is a driver's license, Nora! And it's not even yours" – Jaune glanced at the card, then looked back at Nora's grin – "this is...this Proffes- Doctor Oobleck's license! Why do you have – no, HOW did you even get this?!"

"Hmm..." Doctor Valkyrie thought out loud, her eyes forced shut and one hand on her chin – creating the image of some wise thinker. "To be honest, I don't even know!" the Ginger answered happily.

"EH?!"

* * *

 _(Meanwhile in the streets of Vale)_

" _Rolling around at the speed of sound, Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead? Only one way to find out!-"_ the radio burst out loud as a green car was rushing through the traffic, at a velocity that broke the speed limit a long time ago.

It was none other than Doctor Oobleck who was behind the wheel. Aside from the responsibilities of being a professional huntsman, as well as an esteemed doctor, the green-haired speed demon only drove his beloved car on rare occasions.

" _Trust me and we will escape from the city._ _I'll make it through, follow me!_ " the Doctor sang along with the lyrics.

He would have sung the entire soundtrack if a police car hadn't pulled him over to the curb.

"Issomethingwrongofficer?" Oobleck asked in his usual quick tone.

"You were speeding sir. Quite fast I might add." The officer answered as he brought out his pen, preparing to write down the speeding ticket.

"Idon'tseewhat'swrongwiththat!ImeanaslongasIavoidhittingpeopleandcars,Ibelievethatnolawshouldrestrainme!"

"Riiiight..." the officer muttered as he narrowed his brow. "Why am I always the guy who gets the pot-heads?" he whispered to himself. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to hand me your driver's license."

"Butofcourseofficer!" Oobleck responded as he quickly pulled out the card at blinding speeds.

All it took was one good look at the card before the officer let out a long sigh. "Sir, this isn't a driver's license. This is a student card."

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed as he glanced at the student's picture on the card: Nora Valkyrie.

"Drug user and a predator, this is going to be a long day..." the officer sighed once more. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to step out of your vehicle, kneel down, and place your hands behind your head."

"..." the Doctor replied with an unreadable poker face.

"Sir, I'm going to ask one more time. Step out of the vehicle and-"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPER!" Oobleck announced as his vehicle rushed into the sunset, leaving behind a trail of green flames.

The officer just let out a sigh as he went back into his car, thinking of what he should tell his boss that he wanted to go back to being a mall cop.

* * *

"So uh... Doctor Valkyrie," Jaune began in a nervous expression, a small bead of sweat running down his face, "do you even know what to do as a doctor?"

"Pft, don't be silly Jaune, of course I know what to do!" There was a glint in her eyes as she said this. Jaune didn't like that. It only made him feel even more terrified. "So remind me, patient, when is your heart transplant again?" she asked, suddenly holding a chainsaw in front of a terrified Jaune.

"No! No! No surgery! Broken legs remember?! No need for chainsaw surgery!" Jaune cried out. He leaned his immobile body as far back as he could in a poor attempt to create distance from him and Nora.

"Awwww man, and I really wanted to use this chainsaw too! Oh well!" Doctor Valkyrie said as she tossed the object out of a window near Jaune. She pondered about what to do with her patient now. Jaune didn't appear to be suffering aside from the lack of movement. Finally, the brilliant doctor came up with a simple idea. "Tell me patient, do you want to go outside?"

"Uh...what?"

"You know – get some fresh air, smell the flowers! You know it's _psychologically_ unhealthy to be in the same room with nothing to do. It creates stress; slows down the recovery process. Sure, every patient must rest in order to recover, but boredom and resting are too completely different things!"

"You're taking this whole doctor thing very seriously," Jaune stated. At this moment, the blond wasn't so sure whether he should relax or still be terrified.

"Well I didn't earn this fancy coat for nothing you know?" she answered back in her bubbly tone. "So, you up to feeling the sun?"

"Sure?" Jaune could see truth in what Nora told him, but he still was uncertain about something. How was he supposed to go outside? He couldn't exactly move his legs around.

"Great, wait right here!" Doctor Valkyrie yelled out as she ran out of the room.

A minute hadn't even passed before Nora returned into the room with a wheelchair.

"Well don't just sit there! Get on!" she exclaimed, as she pushed the wheelchair to the right side of his bed.

"Um...Doctor Valkyrie" Jaune frowned as if Nora knew this was some cruel joke, "I'm not sure if you noticed, but I can't exactly move my legs at the moment."

"Oh right, I totally forgot about that!" she declared. "Well, looks like I have to do this myself then!"

"Wait Nora what are you doing?!" Jaune demanded, as the Ginger surprisingly lifted him from his bed.

"There we go! Now let's place you down gently."

Now when Nora meant "gently", she meant dropping the poor Knight onto the wheelchair.

Jaune's face contorted into a twisted expression as a wave of pain rippled through his lower region the moment he landed onto the chair. He didn't cry out however, the white Knight had to reserve any pride he had left – no matter how small or insignificant it was. So instead, he let out a silent scream.

"Don't you think I look a little awkward?" Jaune asked as he inspected himself. He was in a normal sitting position, except that his restrained legs hung outward. "I mean, I feel like I might fall off if I get pushed."

"Hmm, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Doctor Valkyrie began to rummage through her coat pocket and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Here, this should make you stationary on that thing!"

Worried, definitely worried and terrified of Doctor Valkyrie's methods of treatment.

The blond couldn't really do anything, so he just sat there in silent defeat as the Ginger wrapped the tape around his broken legs to the base of his seat.

"There, now you won't have to worry about a thing!"

"R-Right, so how exactly do you move around?" he asked, realizing that there was a silver covering over the wheels which prevented Jaune movement on the wheelchair.

"Silly patient! As your doctor, I'm going to personally escort you around the great outdoors!" the Ginger merrily answered as she began to push Jaune out of the room. Jaune silently gulped, hoping that he would make it out alive by the end of the day.

. . .

It didn't even take 5 minutes before Jaune's _doctor_ had to make a pit stop to use the washroom. And if there was anything that Jaune knew about Nora, it was that she took forever in the washroom. He should know after all, they literally live in the same room.

So now he just sat idly, noticing the passerby students giving him bewildered looks. It made sense in a cruel way. Jaune was the only huntsman-in-training to be in such a predicament, and being parked in front of the female washrooms didn't exactly improve his situation either. Fortunately for him, a wandering friend quickly noticed the Knight's disposition and walked up to greet him.

"Jaune?"

"Hey Blake" Jaune waved back as she approached him.

"Do I even want to know how you got yourself in this position?" she asked, eyeing the duct-tape around his casted legs.

"Heh...well..." Jaune mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, "do you know _Doctor Valkyrie_?"

"Nora's parent is a doctor?!" she exclaimed in surprise. Well, 'surprise' wasn't the word that Blake was feeling at the moment. Rather, she felt shocked more than anything. Who knew that the hyperactive Nora had a doctor as a parent?

Actually, that explains a lot. Having someone who specialized in medicine and the body, Nora was probably free to do whatever she wanted with little to no fear for the consequences of her safety.

"So is it her father or mother?"

"Neither."

"So it's a relative? Sibling?"

"It's Nora." Jaune smiled the best he could as he answered her.

"What," Blake replied. "Jaune, I think you need to tell me the whole story here."

"I don't think you need to know the _whole_ story Blake" Jaune sighed, "look, long story short: Nora is my doctor, and I'm her patient."

"I'll make sure to get flowers for your funeral..." she said as she placed a comforting hand on the Knight's shoulder.

"You really have no faith in Doctor Valkyrie do you?" Jaune grimaced at his friend's optimism.

"Well it's either that, or you'll end up in the infirmary for another five days." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You seem so sure."

"Call it a _sempai's_ hunch." Blake smiled. Ever since Blake had agreed to tutor Jaune, she came to realize that he wasn't as _bad_ as she first perceived him to be. Jaune seemed to be the kind of guy who wasn't serious at anything. But at the same time there was that glint in his eyes that portrayed his untapped determination. Not only that, but surprisingly, Jaune was a guy who could open to others if they gave him a chance.

Granted, she hadn't completely opened up to the Knight as she did with the rest of her team, but she did acknowledge him as a friend now. It was a good progression; way better than just acknowledging each other's existence and nothing more.

"So where is this _Doctor_ Nora anyways?"

As if she possessed a sixth sense, Nora slammed the door to the washroom open and screamed out, "THAT'S DOCTOR VALKYRIE TO YOU!"

Blake had to blink three times in order to comprehend the white lab coat that Nora was wearing.

Unfortunately, Jaune was parked in front of said door. So the moment Nora came out to confront Blake, the poor Knight was launched at Oobleck's speed through the halls.

"OH GOD, HELP ME DOCTOR VALKYRIE" Jaune yelled as he sped into the distance.

"Patient Arc!" Doctor Valkyrie chased after the out of control wheelchair. Out of concern for her friend, Blake followed as well.

"I'm going to die, I really am going to die..." Jaune thought out loud as he tried to claw his way out of the hold of the duct tape around his legs. But alas, Nora did a regretfully good job in securing his legs to the death seat with wheels.

The out of control wheelchair was still rising in acceleration as it was speeding through the suddenly empty halls. It was only a matter of time before he crashed and snapped his neck in the process.

Jaune turned his head back, hoping that his friends were close to him, but all he saw was a black and orange dot in the far distance. It was either that they ran surprisingly slow or that Jaune had broken the reality barrier. Leave it to Nora's inhumanly strength to achieve such a speed.

So as a last ditch effort, Jaune went back to his pathetic attempt of escaping Nora's duct tape.

 _(In some other part of the halls of Beacon)_

"Hey Ruby?" Yang asked her sister as they were strolling down the hallway.

"Yes Yang?" Ruby answered as she moved her silver eyes to the Blonde.

"Did you see that commercial on those swords last night? I heard that the quality was _sharp_ " Yang sniggered as she explained, putting a hand over her mouth to hide her sudden amusement.

"That's actually pretty creative sis', I'll give you props for that one" the Crimsonette giggled in response. "How do you think Jaune is holding up, Yang?" she asked, moving the topic away from puns as far as possible.

"Heh...uh...I think that the little Knight will be just fine...heh...heh" Yang answered nervously as she scratched her brow. If her little sister found out that she was the one who caused Jaune's injury, Ruby would never look at Yang the same way again. Of course, they would still love each other, but there would be a slight rip in the trust that they had built up over the years.

Ruby was at an age where she needed her personal space, so Yang was trying her best to respect that. The only problem was that she was a bit _protective_ of her sister. The Blonde was furious when she discovered the scene with Ruby and Jaune, and of course, she _overreacted._ After finding out that it was a misunderstanding, Yang felt horrible for what she did to poor Jaune.

Maybe when she was done hanging around with Ruby, she would visit the white Knight and apologize.

"Yeah, I should do that!" Yang blurted out loud.

"Do what sis'?"

"Uh...well...you know...ge-

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" a familiar voice screamed out as a sudden blur zipped right past them.

"Great Monty, was that Jaune?!" Ruby cried out, her eyes wide from a lack of comprehension.

"With that type of screaming, it can _only_ be Jaune." Yang stated.

"Jaune!" Nora's voice cried out moments later. The Ginger chased after the runaway chair, ignoring Yang and Ruby's presences as she ran past them.

Both the sisters had to blink multiple times in an attempt to comprehend Nora's unusual attire.

Blake soon appeared as well, but before the Ninja could continue her chase for Jaune, she felt a strong grip on one of her arms.

"Blake, can you please tell me what the heck is going on?!" Yang demanded, her grip wasn't going to loosen until she got answers.

"Nora's playing doctor, and Jaune is her patient" she replied.

"Oh! I'll be sure to get flowers for his funeral then..." Yang muttered as she let go of her partner, although Blake just stood there and stared at the Blonde.

"You have time to joke around, then you have time to help me get Jaune" Blake immediately broke into a sprint afterward. Yang and Ruby followed.

. . .

"You know, Jaune's going pretty fast for a guy who has broken legs" Yang explained while the girls were running. "You have any ideas on how we're going to catch him?"

It was at that moment that Ruby mentally face palmed herself.

She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot that she had the semblance of enhanced speed.

"Don't worry, I'll get him!" Ruby announced. Taking a deep breath of air, she felt the world around her slow down as her semblance began to take effect. And then Ruby disappeared.

Meanwhile, Jaune's attempts of escaping turned out better than he expected. Well _better_ was an overstatement. He managed to peel through the first three layers, but the amount that Nora supplied seemed endless. It was worse as his fingers felt as if they were set ablaze from all his excessive clawing.

"Jaune!" a nearby voice cried out to him from behind. He turned around and broke into a slight grin at the sight.

Ruby Rose was using her speed to save him. Jaune let out a faint sigh of relief at his sudden turn of fortune.

 _Closer._

 _Closer._

 _Almost there!_

However, as fortune would have it, Jaune, as well as Ruby, were going to get screwed over very soon.

Just as the youngest leader was about to get a hand over the wheelchair handles, she tripped.

That's right, Ruby tripped. She fell face forward and her momentum forced her to roll over the floor. Meanwhile, Jaune suppressed the urge to yell at his misfortune. Of course the universe would do something like this! It never gave him a break - NEVER!

"Ruby! Speak to me! Are you okay?!" Yang cried as she ran over to her sister. She rolled her over to see her face. What Yang saw were swirly-eyes and mini Zweis circling over Ruby's head.

"Zwei? How did you get here...and why are there so many of you?" Ruby mumbled in confusion.

"Well this sucks" Yang declared, gently placing her sister onto the floor. "Got any other ideas?"

Blake had an idea, but she grimaced at the very thought of it. There's a 50/50 chance that she would screw up and Jaune would end up being impaled. Then again, the longer Jaune kept accelerating, the higher risk that they would have to attend his funeral. What flowers would he like: red roses or white violets?

Steeling her resolve, Blake drew her Gambol Shroud and hurled its ribbon form towards Jaune. Fortunately, her weapon managed to latch on to one of its wheels, however, the wheelchair didn't lose any ground; it was as if some unknown force was pushing it forward. With all of her strength, she pulled the black ribbon.

Seizing the opportunity, Yang got up and helped her partner pull. However, even with both their added strengths, they slowly began to lose their ground; their planted feet inching in the direction of Jaune's.

Nora however grew impatient with the lack of results. "Stand aside ladies, let me show you how a doctor retrieves her patient!" she announced, gripping onto Gambol Shroud's ribbon, and with a grunt, she gave a fierce tug.

Perhaps it was too _fierce_ , since Nora's strength ripped the very wheel from the seat itself.

With nothing to hold itself back, the wheelchair continued its rampage. But without a second wheel to guide itself, it began to spin out control.

"I'm going to hurl!" Jaune let out, his motion sickness beginning to take its toll.

Yang's eyes flared red in frustration, "Oh that's just fantasti-

Before the Blonde could finish, the wheel that was ripped out collided into her face.

Blake's heart sank the moment she saw her partner collapse onto the floor. "Yang!" she threw her weapon on the floor and quickly approached her.

"Heh...sorry Blake-y...looks like this entire situation made me... _tire_ -d out..." she smirked at her before she passed out.

Two down; two left.

"C'mon Doctor Valkyrie," the Ginger thought out loud, "you can do this! Think! Think! What should we do nex-

As luck, good or bad depending on this moment would have it, the wheelchair slammed into a wall, bounced off, and the wheelchair holding Jaune flew out of the window.

"NOT AGGGAAAAIN!" the Knight screamed.

Moments later, a sudden _THUD_ echoed through the halls.

"Jaune!" Nora called out, running towards the shattered window. Her heart sank when she saw her leader's limp body lying stiffly on the cold surface. She was about to break into tears when she felt a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Blake assured her.

"B-But, he fell out of the building!" Nora protested.

"Like I said, there's nothing to worry abo-

"Don't give me that!" she cried, "Don't say ' _Oh don't worry Nora! It's not your fault! Everything will be just fine!'_ , because it's not! It's my fault, if I didn't slack off in medical school...I...I-

"You're taking this doctor thing way too seriously. Besides, if I recall, Jaune said ' _NOT AGGGAAAAIN'_ , which meant that he probably experienced falling out a building already. Like I said 'Doctor Valkyrie', your _patient_ is perfectly fine." Blake responded in a calm tone.

Behind her impassive mask, Blake was silently cringing at Nora's emotional performance. It reminded her of her mistake when she accidentally punched Jaune off Beacon's building. An accident that she was going to keep secret until the day she died.

"H-He's fine?" Nora whimpered.

"Absolutely" the Ninja replied, walking away from the Ginger and towards her downed teammates. "Besides, isn't it you _job_ to treat the injured at specified locations? Locations like...the infirmary?"

With the fire restored in her eyes, the Ginger in the white lab coat declared in a cheery tone, "I'm coming patient!"

And with that, Doctor Valkyrie leaped out the window to retrieve her (unconscious) leader.

Blake let out a subtle sigh with the new problem she was facing.

Which teammate should she bring back to the dorm first?

* * *

Jaune awoke back in the infirmary with a weird feeling in his gut. He stared around the plain room and quickly noticed that something was off. Actually, they were many things that were off!

The aligned rows of beds were missing, leaving his bed in the very center in the empty room. The room itself looked like a prisoner's cell; the windows that Jaune would stare out suddenly vanished! The only lighting in the room was the dim light bulb that hung over the ceiling. What shocked him the most was that the thick casts around his legs were gone! Hesitantly, Jaune inched his knee upward; there was no pain.

"How long have I been out?!" he thought out loud. Had he been in a coma after falling out of the building?

Or worse, did Ozpin find out about his fake transcripts?! Was he in prison?!

His heart froze when he heard the click of the door opening. Oh god, were they going to execute him now?!

What he saw were four familiar faces entering the room, except their attire looked a bit scandalous-

Oh Monty, this better not be the same scenario like last time.

In front of the Knight were Nora and the members of RBY, all wearing revealing nurse uniforms. It was a sleeveless one-piece white dress that ran down to their upper thighs, revealing an extravagant view of their feminine milky legs. Their sleeveless arms were just as beautiful with those nimble shoulders would sway according to their each step, their hips would rotate which only made Jaune gulp at the awe-struck sight.

"Mr. Arc, we're here for your daily checkup" Nora cooed in a seductive voice. The other girls giggled faintly in response.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!" Jaune swiftly rolled off the bed and crawled his way to the corner of the room.

"You're not real! Stay back!" he shrieked.

"Oh? It looks like our little patient is playing hard-to-treat" the false Blake whispered, loud enough for Jaune to hear.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Ruby announced, pulling out a large syringe the size of Crescent Rose out of thin air.

"Yep, looks like we'll need to relax his muscles first..." Yang declared.

Out of no-where, nurses Nora, Yang, and Blake held Jaune down as the Red nurse approached him. "It looks like we'll have to inject the _love serum_ into you."

Jaune struggled even harder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Patient!?" a concerned voiced called out.

"Nora?!"

"That's Doctor Valkyrie to you!" she corrected, lightly slapping him across his cheek. Jaune looked back at Nora and saw her lab coat. When he tried to move his legs, he realized he couldn't. Jaune quickly glanced down at noticed that his legs were confined in white casts. He sighed in relief; he was back in reality, he was awake.

"W-Where am I?"

"The infirmary, silly! But wow, Blake was right; looks like you can survive falling out of a building after all!"

Jaune ran his hand through his hair as vague memories of a wheelchair ran through his mind.

"Hmm, I believe you're suffering from mental trauma, patient..." the Doctor said in her, well, _doctor tone_. "Don't worry; I'll be here all night if I have to! I am your doctor after all!"

"Ha...ha...ha..." he laughed quietly, a sudden twitch with his left eye. He gazed out of the window and noticed that it was night time.

His laughing intensified even further.

Yes, this was going to be a long night with Doctor Valkyrie.

And while all of this was happening, Ren was happily dreaming about the ocean; for the Stoic was free from all the stress on his shoulders.


	7. Implications of Saying Sorry

**Ah school life, the main excuse almost every fanfiction writer uses in this era when updates slow down. It doesn't help that it's my final year either. But I digress, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

There are two reasons as to when Yang rides her beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee. The first is to get to a location as quick as possible. Or the later is that Yang needed some time to think about her life.

Any normal person would find a nice, quiet place to draw their thoughts. But not Yang Xiao Long. No, in order to get her mind in the right place, the Blonde bombshell needed to go out for a joy-ride around the city. The wind rushing against her face and the lights turning into brilliant blurs always sent her into a perfect state of mind to sort her problems out.

At this moment, Yang was currently breezing through the streets of Vale under the second reason. As she effortlessly drifted on every corner under the shattered moonlit sky, she couldn't help but wonder if she should be happy or annoyed that she only had _one problem_ to deal with for tonight. It seemed like a simple problem at the first glimpse, but it was as complex as Ruby's devotion to her cookies upon actually thinking about it.

Her problem was regarding a certain blond knight. Jaune Arc.

"Ok Yang," she muttered to herself, "you've been driving for two hours now. Let's start with what you have so far."

Through her eyes, she viewed the Arc as a friend, but not as a _friend_. Really, it seemed like she was a friend's friend of a friend who was friends with one of her friends whom were friends with Yang's friend's friend that was friends with the friend who was friends with Yang who was friends with-

Wait what?

"Argh!" she shook her head left and right. It wasn't even a minute and she already stumbled upon her thoughts. "C'mon Yang, focus!"

Thinking over of what she knew, Yang didn't fully see Jaune as her friend. Although she did have some respect for the fellow blond, that respect was only built on the foundation that he was befriended with her adorable sister, Ruby. Other than that, Yang and Jaune didn't really have anything else; they had no foundation between each other.

This lack of foundation is what led to the over-reaction between Jaune and her sleeping sister. They had no trust.

Or was it just one-sided? Her partner, Blake, did mention that there was more to Jaune than meets the eye. But then again, Yang was listening to someone who made the blond failure call her his superior, even though said failure was older by a couple months.

"You're getting off sided again Yang..." she grumbled to herself as she turned another corner.

This misunderstanding is what led to Jaune's incapacitation, which later led to being taken under Doctor Valkyrie's care. She was so sure that Jaune would die that day.

It was her fault that he had to suffer through all that, so the answer was simple. All she had to do was apologize to him.

But that was when everything became complicated.

For some odd reason, Yang just couldn't bring it upon herself to say a simple _'I'm sorry'_ to the Knight. She didn't know whether it was because of her pride, the fact that she was apologizing to a self-proclaimed failure, or some other reason. All she knew was that she just couldn't do it.

She would approach him with the intention of making amends, but the words just wouldn't form.

And Yang couldn't pretend that the whole event never happened either. The longer she delayed her apology, the more annoying the feeling of guilt felt. It started off as small at first; not even noticeable in fact. But as the days flew by, she procrastinated. Today, Jaune was finally able to walk again and could resume his studies in Beacon. And now, the panging feeling had grown to the point where she felt as if she was constantly being struck by a nevermore every time she thought about the blond.

It didn't help that her conscience was forcing her to constantly think about the Arc either.

The only way to get rid of this feeling is apologize to Jaune. That was the final answer that she concluded.

"Stupid conscience..." she groaned as she drove off into the city night.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile at Beacon)_

* _CLANG*_

The sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the training room. Within the coliseum-like field stood two sparing figures; a red-head spartan and a blond knight.

When Jaune insisted to Pyrrha that they should continue their sparring schedule, she was a bit reluctant at first. After all, her partner just got released from the infirmary today and the thought of breaking his legs again during their practice mortified her. But this was Jaune out of all people; his internal fire of becoming a hero radiated from his body. And that was enough to convince the Champion that the Knight was combat-ready.

Well, Pyrrha wouldn't admit it out loud, but her feelings _may_ have played a role in her decision. So here they were now, sparing against each other in a spacious room all for themselves.

Pyrrha remained in a relaxed fighting stance as Jaune was slowly circling around her, looking for an opening. Both partners stared at each other for a brief moment, waiting for their next move.

It was Jaune who started off. He charged at Pyrrha, and when he got close, broke into a small leap with his sword raised high.

"You're raising your shield-arm too high, Jaune." She pointed out as Akoúo collided with a downward slash from Crocea Mors. To punish Jaune's mistake, she sent her right knee to the Arc's exposed ribcage; an area below his shield. As a follow-up, she pulled Miló's blade form back, preparing for an upward swing.

Jaune regained his composure and immediately backpedaled away, the rising sword missing him by an inch.

Pyrrha suddenly smiled when Jaune dodged her swing – usually, Jaune took the arching hit and would collapse onto the ground afterward. Dodging showed improvement; he was adapting to his situation. For that, she couldn't help but express her joy even if they were in the middle of a spar.

Through Jaune's perspective, however, it looked as if his partner was planning something. ' _Is this some sort of psychological tactic?'_ Jaune thought to himself. That smile could mean anything – intimidation, leading him to a false sense of security, excitement, pride, washroom break?

Letting out a faint breath, Jaune ran back in. "Raise your sword higher, and stop twisting your body when you run" Pyrrha spoke as she raised her shield.

She ducked under his horizontal slash. "Don't swing so far, and don't forget to bend your sword arm!" Jaune felt a sharp pain as Pyrrha countered with the blunt of her weapon's hilt to his forehead. Jaune stumbled back, his vision beginning to disorientate.

One Pyrrha was enough – fighting three at the same time is suicide.

"Always re-enter your stance!" She cried, tackling the Knight onto the ground with her shield.

" _Arg_!" Jaune grunted at the surprise attack. He used his momentum to roll backward and get back into standing position. Listening to the Spartan's words, Jaune readied himself back into his fighting stance; shield raised within the chest region, and his steel sword readied by his side.

* _THUNK*_

He swiftly brought his shield higher to block a blow from Pyrrha's sword. "I'm glad you remembered about your stance, but your center of gravity is off Jaune," She explained.

' _Center of gravity? What is she – OH NO, I am not going to fall for that like the other twenty times!'_

The Spartan dropped onto the floor to deliver a sweeping back-kick against the Knight's legs. Much to the redhead's surprise, however, her opponent seemed to have had anticipated this since he instantly jumped into the air to avoid her sweep.

' _HAHA I DID IT, I REALLY DID IT!'_

Unfortunately for him, Jaune jumped too high. Realizing the opportunity, the Champion used her momentum from her previous attack to twirl upwards and sent Jaune flying with a spinning sidekick.

The air in Jaune's lungs left his body right away the moment Pyrrha kicked him. He fiercely tumbled onto the ground. But Jaune didn't surrender; he slowly began to rise up with his knee. "I'm...I'm not done yet-

Jaune couldn't finish his quiet declaration. He felt a faint breeze as Miló's spear form was hurled right past him; it was pierced into the floor, the spear missing his neck by a couple centimeters.

"Never mind...I'm done...definitely done..." he muttered as a bead of sweat ran down. He threw his weapon as he got up; he yielded.

"Wow Jaune, you've really improved!" Pyrrha cheered as she retrieved her elegant spear.

"Heh heh..." Jaune meekly laughed, scratching the back of his head, "when you're under the care of Doctor Valkyrie, you kinda' tend to _observe_ everything around you."

He wasn't joking when he said that. Once Jaune realized that he was stuck as Nora's patient, he had to find any object in his surroundings that would serve as a distraction for the Ginger. Fortunately, his observation skills had saved him from the faux doctor's wrath.

"Well it's getting late, I think we should head back-

"Thanks partner..."

"Excuse me Jaune?"

"For helping me get to where I am now. I mean – I'm still not worthy of the title of a huntsman yet, but still, I really appreciate what you're doing for me. Not only that, but you've given me a real reason to become a hero now. So again, I'll say it from the bottom of my heart – thank you Pyrrha, for everything." Jaune looked at his partner with a sincere look in his eyes.

"W-W-Well J-Jaune...um...I-I...d-don't wh-what to say..." Pyrrha stuttered as her face slowly became as red as her hair. Her feelings for her leader were beginning to take a hold over her.

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you're heating up!"

"N-No...it's f-fine Jaune-

"Here, let me check your temperature," Jaune said, placing his right hand over the Spartan's forehead.

However the moment Jaune had physical contact with the redhead, her legs started to buckle and she lost her balance. Pyrrha fell forwards to Jaune; her entire body touching his. She could his feel his heartbeat and the warm feeling from his chest – this only made her body react even worse. Indeed, at this point, her entire body had lost the ability to function properly.

"J-Jaune! I...I...I" she just couldn't find the words.

"Pyrrha are you ok?!" Jaune cried out. He placed his hands around her bare arms in an attempt to steady her.

That was the final stand. And it just snapped. Pyrrha went unconscious.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha?! PYRRHA! PARTNER STAY WITH ME! PYRRHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Blake was enjoying her alone time in her dorm.

With Ruby at the weapons forge, Weiss at her therapy, and Yang going for a night out in the city, she could finally catch up on her precious novel. As she lied flat on her bed, she opened up the book.

 _Ninjas of Love_

 _. . . "I don't know when it happened, or why it happened. I don't care. But Sempai, I love you."_

 _Before I even realize it, he put my naked arms in a gentle grip above my head. He's pinning me to the cherry-blossom tree using his lips . . . his wet lips . . . they are on mine and now I begin to notice that my lips are wet too. Our tongues enter into a realm of pleasure, my tongue strokes his and we join together into a slow, erotic dance-_

Before the Introvert could read any further, the door was slammed open and an angry Blonde bombshell stormed into the dorm.

"Y-Yang?! T-This isn't what it looks like! I swear Ruby doesn't know about it! Her innocence is safe, I promise!" Blake cried out, desperately trying to hide her novel under the pillow.

"Stupid Knight...apologizing to him...pissing me off like that...stupid conscience..." Yang grumbled.

' _Yang's irritated about Jaune . . . this better not end up like Weiss again'_ Blake thought as she inspected her furious partner. "Um, Yang?"

"He's a failure...why me...why do I- Oh hey Blake" the Blonde replied in a cheery tone. "Sorry, did I wake you up from your cat-nap?"

Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's question. "Yang did you – did you make a deal with Jaune or something?"

"W-What are talking about?! It has nothing to do about him!" she snapped back, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, because stomping into our dorm while mumbling about a certain failed knight doesn't prove that." She replied sarcastically, "Plus, you're avoiding eye-contact with me."

"It's nothing to worry about ok!" Yang yelled, her violet-lilac eyes turning into a fiery red.

"Nothing to worry about? Remember what happen to Weiss?" Blake retorted. She slid off of her cozy bed in order to place a hand on the Blonde's shoulder. "You can tell me what's wrong, Yang. We're partners after all right? You can trust me."

Yang sighed in defeat and turned her head to face Blake, her eyes returned to their natural state. "It's just...it's just that I've been feeling guilty lately."

"Guilty? Guilty about what?" Blake raised her brow.

"I – um – sorta' did something bad to Jaune. I want to apologize to him...but I can't! For some reason, I just can't say sorry to him!"

It appeared to Blake that her partner didn't want to tell her what exactly she did to wrong Jaune, but she paid no mind to it. If Yang was uncomfortable with it, then Blake should just play the role of the friend and skip right on to the advice-giving part.

"Look I don't know what you did – nor do I want to know – but Yang, I think that the reason you're having such a hard time about apologizing is that your relationship with Jaune isn't that deep."

"What? My relationship isn't that deep-

"And no Yang, not that kind of _relationship"_ –Blake rolled her eyes – "I mean that there's no trust; no sense of friendship. Honestly, I'm absolutely positive that the only reason you acknowledge Jaune is because he's friends with your sister."

"Hey! That's . . ." Yang recalled her first days at Beacon. She remembered seeing a scrawny, pathetic, colourless boy in the background. Then said boy befriends her beloved sister. Suddenly, the boy began to be filled with colour! It was later that she found out his name: Jaune Arc. ". . . actually true, surprisingly."

"So what am I supposed to do Blake? Act nicer towards him for a couple months and then suddenly say ' _I'm sorry'_ out of the blue? This guilt – this feeling is unbearable! I don't think I can last another day!" The Blonde declared.

"Why stall when you can start today?" Blake smiled at the question.

"What?"

"If you want your friendship to grow, just apologize to him right now" – Blake started to shove Yang out of her dorm – "No puns, no angry outbursts, just let it all out."

"B-But I can't! Blake I already told you-

"You _told_ me that you couldn't confront Jaune because you lacked a strong friendship with him. Then the answer to your problem is simple: strengthen your bonds by _apologizing to him_. You'd be surprised about Jaune once you actually take the time to know him." The Introvert pushed Yang out into the hallways, "Now go. And don't come back until you're better friends with Jaune. I _do not_ want to see another chalkboard that's expressing your mental instability; Weiss' was more than enough."

"Aw cmon' don't do this to me-

Blake closed the door in front of an awe-struck Yang. The Ninja let out a relieved sigh as she leaned against the door.

She wasn't sure whether it was sheer luck or her brilliant cunning, but Blake Belladonna had once again dodged a social bullet.

* * *

Jaune laid his unconscious partner on top of his bed. As he carefully placed the covers over the sleeping Champion, Jaune couldn't help but wonder as to where the rest of his team's mattresses had gone to. Actually, he was also curious as to where Ren and Nora were at the moment.

Nora probably had something to do with this; when something weird happens, it's usually Nora.

He let out a quiet sigh as he gazed upon his partner one more time. ' _Woah, I didn't notice until now but she's gorgeous even when she's unconscious'_ – Jaune shook his head at his thoughts – ' _No Jaune, she's way out of your league!'_

"Guess I'm sleeping in the bathtub . . . again." Jaune muttered. Getting ready for sleep, he unstrapped his sheathed shield and placed it on his desk. When he reached for his sword, his heart suddenly sank.

He left his Crocea Mors back at the training room!

Jaune ran to the door. But when he opened it, he was presented with the Blonde bombshell that was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh hey Yang." Jaune said as he closed the door behind him. "Ren and Nora are missing at the moment, and Pyrrha is, ah – sleeping right now. So why don't you wait till' tomorrow to talk to them."

He was about to run off, but he felt a vice-like grip over his hand.

"Actually Jaune, I . . . w-wanted to talk to you." Yang said meekly.

"W-Wha-

Before he could continue, Jaune was directed to the nearby wall. Yang had one of her arms pushed against the wall beside the Knight's head, and the Blonde was leaning towards him – revealing an ample view of cleavage from his perspective.

"Y-Yang?! J-Just what are you doing?!" Jaune quickly blurted, his eyes quickly facing the Brawler's face.

"Listen Jaune," Yang began in a low tone, "there's something I _really_ need to tell you."

"C-Can't this wait until tomorrow?!"

"No. No it can't. Otherwise this burning _feeling_ in me is going to tear me apart. Jaune, it _has_ to be today."

"B-Burning feeling? T-Today?!"

' _Jauney, the truth is . . . I love you! Let's find an empty classroom and have some_ _ **hot, sweet se-**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jaune screamed as she fiercely shoved Yang away from him.

"Jaune?!"

The Arc immediately turned around and smashed his head against the wall.

"OW – NOPE I'M AWAKE – I'M DEFINITELY STILL AWAKE!" he cried out, his hands covering his bruised forehead.

"Jaune, what the heck are you trying to do?!" Yang demanded.

The images of his nightmares involving a false snow-angel and nurses suddenly ran rampant within his mind. "N-Nothing – Nothing at all!" he hoarsely managed, "a-anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"R-Right. So, um, Jaune I just wanted to apologize – I mean, I sorry for - _Arrrh_! I just can't find the words!" A pattern of cracks was formed the as Yang punched the wall in anger.

"Well whatever it is Yang, I'll understand, so just let it out," Jaune said as he scratched his head. It kind of seemed fair that Jaune should spend time to listen to her.

After all, he completely misread the situation.

"Y-You'll understand?"

"Well yeah. We _are_ friends after all. It's our job to help each other out."

Yang became shocked when she heard that. ' _We are friends after all'_. Her hair was covering her face; her expression unreadable. A familiar voice spoke in her head: " _you'd be surprised about Jaune once you actually take the time to know him_ '. She suddenly broke into a smile as she raised her head to face him. She wasn't unsure anymore; her resolve became strengthened.

She looked at the Knight with sincerity. "Jaune, I'm sorry – so very sorry about what I did to you. I promise I'll be a better friend. Can you forgive me?"

Jaune simply looked at her with a confused look, "Um I guess I can forgive you – but seriously, what exactly did you do to me?"

Yang looked at the fellow blond dumbfounded, "Y-You're kidding right?"

"No, I really don't know Yang. Did you take one of my chicken nuggets when I wasn't looking or something?"

Yang face-palmed at the boy's logic, before she growled, "YOUR LEGS JAUNE! I BROKE YOUR LEGS REMEMBER!"

"..."

Give it a moment to sink in.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" Jaune announced. Even if he did remember, Jaune wasn't the type of guy to hold a grudge. Especially from a menacing blonde babe. Resentment towards others was never really his style.

"What!?"

"Hey, after everything that's happened to me, can you really blame me for forgetting? Really, I had to deal with surviving Doctor Valkyrie, my partner is out cold from some random illness, I just lost my sword – and I still can't find a girlfriend!"

Jaune gave the gaping Blonde at brilliant smile before speaking, "But hey, 'water under the bridge' as my dad would always say!" He began to repeatedly pat Yang on the back as he began to laugh about the whole ordeal.

Meanwhile, a twitching Yang was busy with her internal thoughts. _'I did it . . . I strengthened my friendship with Jaune . . . Jaune Arc . . . Beacon's renowned Failed Knight . . .what a loveable idiot . . . heh heh heh heh-_

Yang's mind snapped out of the stupidity for the entire situation. With her vision suddenly becoming a thick fog, she collapsed onto the floor, rendered unconscious.

"Yang? Hey Yang, are you alright? Yang?! Yang, speak to me!" – Jaune began to violently shake the Blonde – "PLEASE, NOT YOU TOO! YANG STAY WITH ME! YANG?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

* * *

( _Back in JNPR's dorm_ )

Pyrrha was able to wake up thanks to Jaune's constant screaming outside of the dorm. When she looked around, she quickly noticed that Ren's, Nora's, and her beds were missing. But she was currently lying in a bed – that could only mean one thing . . .

Upon realizing that she was lying in her leader's bed, Pyrrha's face instantly flushed a crimson red.

Of course, she passed out from her emotions once again.

* * *

 **There you have it. Personally, writing out that short fight scene was hard. Actually, I wouldn't even consider it to be a fight scene. Anyways, feedback/ or advice is appreciated. Good** _ **k**_ **night. (See what I did there – never mind I'll just leave now *** _ **slowly inches away***_ **).**


	8. The Night before the Blizzard

**You wanna' know my schedule ever since chapter 7? Assignments, tests, more assignments, even more tests (-_-). I'll be like, "** _ **Finally I'm done, now I can continue the next chapter!"**_ **. Then my school life be like, "** _ **Hey guess what?! Here's 10 more assignments you need to do for tomorrow! Have fun**_ **!" And from that day on, the entire school would remember the day that they all heard a loud 'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- ' echoing in the hallways.**

 **But on a serious note: wow. I comeback to check on my fic and now I'm standing at +100 for both favorites and followers! Really appreciate the support.**

 **But let's be real here, you're all here for the harem right? I mean – have you seen my writing style?! Sure I usually go back after a month to fix the grammatical stuff (e.i chapter 3 / 4 with Weiss' breakdown), but I'm certain that you guys can tell the parts that are rushed. . . You've already skipped this haven't you? Ok, I'm done, no more left to say. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" _. . . I feel his weight on me as he pins me down onto the lush grass. I stare at his exposed chest, the glimmering light of the moon reflecting it ever so brilliantly. The burning sensation that I so greatly try to hold down rises within me. It is a loud scream, a cry, a plea, yearning for his embrace. "Do you really think this is a good time to be doing this right now? We just escaped from the mercenaries." I whisper in a cool tone. He answers with a shrug before he leans closer to my face and-"_

The sound of knocking from the door was heard. Blake let out an annoyed groan as she carefully placed her novel under the pillow. What doesn't Yang understand about not coming back in until she apologizes? Is saying 'I'm sorry' that hard for the blonde bombshell? Especially when it was towards Jaune out of all people. Really, she should be grateful that it wasn't some idiot like Cardin – maybe that would keep that ego she calls 'pride' in check. Blake began to run through all the things she would say to Yang as she marched over to the door.

"Yang, I already told you that you can't come back until you better your relationship with- . . . Jaune?"

Blake was surprised to say the least. Granted she rarely said anything at all. But the shocked expression that was currently on her face would be priceless on the black market if someone actually took a picture of it (Thank the heavens that Ruby Rose wasn't present at the moment). Nobody in the entire school would have expected it, not even Blake, when she opened the door to reveal Jaune holding her partner in bridal style, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Um . . . hey Blake, is this a bad time right now?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend's unnatural facial expression. Jaune wasn't sure, but perhaps Yang and Blake got into a heated argument over something – a relationship with someone wasn't it? The smallest hope ran through his mind that he was the person they were talking about. Of course, that hope disappeared as he concluded that he was just an errand on Yang's to-do list. Apologizing for breaking your legs after unintentionally groping her little sister? Yeah, that's something Yang would do. Forgetting about the painful experience? Definitely something a failure would do.

"N-No." Blake answered back, regaining her composure. "It's just that I didn't expect to see Yang unconscious. And well – no offense Jaune – you of all people to be holding her in such a manner. I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?"

"Heh, well one thing led to another. One second I'm in the hallways, and then suddenly I get pinned against the wall by Yang-

"Stop." Blake interrupted. She brought up her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval.

Blake realized that Yang probably used brute-force as a method to clear things up with Jaune. Knowing Jaune, he must have forgotten the whole issue that got Yang so guilty in the first place, and then started to laugh about it. Poor Yang must not have expected this, thus her mind shut down.

"Excuse me?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

"No need to explain anymore Jaune. Just hand me Yang and we'll call it a night." Jaune vigilantly placed the unconscious blonde into Blake's arms. And then they just stood there.

Awkwardly.

Jaune felt an empty void rising in his chest as he stood in spot, direct eye contact with the Beauty. He could feel his arms becoming limp while they just hung to his sides. An invisible lump had come into existence in his throat. It tasted like Nora's cooking, which meant that it tasted like death stalker venom that had undergone reverse-necrosis. God, since when were his interactions with Blake uncomfortable?

It was Blake that was the one who decided to end this silent staring contest. She let out a cough and said, "Good night Jaune." Jaune gave a sheepish smile and began to walk down the hall, quite stiffly she might add. Blake closed the door.

Blake released a subtle sigh as she walked over to Yang's bed. Her partner was a handful to deal with, but that was what made her life exciting. Every day was something to experience and behold when you're with Yang Xiao Long. Whether it was a massive food fight in the cafeteria or a dust accident that made her clothes invisible – which Blake will never live down – she was always sure that life no longer seemed to be dull.

As she tucked Yang into bed, her scroll that she kept on her bed began to vibrate. Someone had sent her a message.

Upon reading the message, Blake's heart skipped a beat.

 _To the members of team RBY, I would like to inform you all that I have been successful in the "therapy" of your team member, Weiss Schnee. She is back to normal; or whatever the state she was in before she became mentally unstable. My time with her has been a blast! I felt like I was still in my prime as a huntress when I was interacting with your little ice princess!_

 _As a note of suggestion – and really it's just one thing – you all need to be better friends to her! Seriously, the stuff I dissected within her mind during our sessions is really depressing. I'm not allowed to disclose anything regarding her past; after all, I am a therapist._

 _Look, as a team, it's your jobs to take care of one another and make sure that each and every one of you are able to open up to each other freely. So please, after reading this, do not force it out of her. I'm afraid that might send Weiss back to me. And it's not like that's a bad thing, but I prefer to live in a comfy apartment, not an iceberg._

 _And one more thing, that blond boy – Jaune, right? – is he attractive in any way? Handsome? Good personality? Astonishing combat skills? Depressing and overused-cliche past? I'm only asking since the whole root of Weiss' insanity seems to stem from him. This is coming from someone with experience, but does Weiss have a crush on Ja-dsdsaufgisaddsdsdsgproffeserArcsut7i74jadgfjhrtsdastgrdytruykoluig9_

 _Excuse me for that, it looks like your teammate seems rather touchy about the subject. Literally tackled into me at this moment. Perhaps the first thing you should do as a reformed team is to teach her manners regarding people texting on their scrolls?_

 _Anyways, enough of my rambling. Weiss will be able to attend Beacon starting tomorrow. The time she chooses is up to her._

 _-With regards, Dr. Sue_

Blake blinked once. Then she blinked again. She then proceeded to re-read the entire message, only to repeat the process of blinking. When the members of team RBY forcibly sent Weiss to Dr. Sue, Blake was expecting for Weiss' recovery to be at least three months. Heck, if she was being realistic, she would believe it would take an entire year! After all, someone on the tipping verge of a god complex as well as having an obsession over Jaune Arc definitely fit the criteria for mentally insane. But to have her recuperate so quickly was something extraordinary. Dr. Sue was really something.

Blake wasted no time to deliver the news to her team leader. With a swift motion with one finger, Blake sent a message through her scroll: ' _Weiss is coming back tomorrow'._ It took approximately 2.7 seconds after pushing the send icon before Blake heard a loud crash at the door. Upon opening it, Blake was met with her leader, who appeared to be rubbing her forehead her hands.

"Owowowowow~that hurts..." the little reaper cried out, a small remnant of a tear forming out of her eye. The moment Ruby read Blake's message, she instantly used her semblance to storm her way back into her dorm. The excitement about her partner's wellbeing supplied her body with an imaginary dose of adrenaline. This allowed her to reach a velocity rivaling Doctor Oobleck's rate of speech. Seriously have you heard that man talk? He can regurgitate the entire history of Remnant in one class – twice! Regrettably, her enhanced speed was a bit too _fast_ , leading to her inevitable downfall at her long life rival: the door. Stupid doors; always in the way of Ruby Rose!

"Ruby, are you ok-

Blake was cut off as the red-cloaked girl caught her in a strong embrace. "Blake, I came as fast as I could the moment I read your message! Is it true?! Is Weiss finally coming back to the team tomorrow?!" The crimsonette exclaimed in a rapid succession.

"R-Ruby . . . c-can't . . . _breathe_ . . ." Blake managed as she attempted to squirm her way out of Ruby's death hold over her. She literally could feel the life being forced out of her like a sponge. Ruby immediately released Blake from her hug, allowing the cat faunus to get in some air. "And before you start to ramble again – yes – Weiss is coming home tomorrow." She smiled warmly at the thought of having team RWBY restored to its former glory.

"Yes, my partner's coming back!" Ruby cheered, jumping up and down in exhilaration. "I can't wait! What should we do when Weiss comes back? Should we throw her a welcome-back party?" Ruby stared at the introvert with gleaming eyes.

Blake, however, cleared her throat before she began, "Ruby, don't you think that we should address the main two problems at hand first?" Ruby replied with a puzzled look, a question mark popping out of her head.

"And what might that be Blake?"

"Well first, we haven't informed team JNPR the truth as to why Weiss really went for ah, _therapy_." Ruby's eyes widened on realization upon her mistake; she had procrastinated.

Both team members knew that this would cause a slight tear in their trust between their other friends. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren would have felt hurt if they kept such a secret from them. After all, they all cared for their cold friend. Nora on the other hand, well, that's a whole issue that goes beyond the physical plane and into a whole new level of reality. Weiss doesn't really need therapeutic help from Doctor _Valkyrie_. **Period**.

"Well there's a last minute for everything I guess. I mean, we could always tell them first thing the morning, right?" Ruby shrugged in an optimistic grin.

"I suppose." Blake sighed in response. "But how are we going to handle our second issue?"

"What second issue? I thought not telling JNPR was the only problem?"

"Well, it has more to do with Weiss' sanity over a certain _person_. I'm scared to imagine what would happen if they actually interacted with each other." Blake felt a chill up her spine at the thought of it. Would it been a bad thing to go out and buy flowers for the highly possible funeral?

"You mean Jaune right?" Ruby grimaced, her upbeat mood dropping ever so slightly. Blake nodded, the expression in her eyes a bit pained. The members of RBY weren't ignorant; that whiteboard about Weiss' glorious revolution on becoming a supreme being spoke enough about her opinions over the blond Knight. She hated him; Weiss wanted to crush Jaune in every way possible. Ways that not even Nora could achieve – and this was Nora they were talking about! "Do you think Weiss will be ok meeting Jaune again?" The leader in red asked, her tone sounding more desperate than hoping.

"I hope so Ruby. Jaune has completely nothing to do with this." The ninja answered. "If we somehow can get Weiss to open up to Jaune, she'll realize that he's not that bad of a guy after all. Sure, he can be clumsy at times, but he can turn out to be a good friend if you give him a chance. Really, he's -" As she was explaining all this, Blake noticed that Ruby was giving her a weird look. Ruby's expression from her eyes was filled to the brim with glee and her mouth was wide open from awe. "Is something the matter?"

"It's just~ wow! ~" Ruby exploded with happiness. "I never would have imagined that you would ever think of Jaune like that! And from you of all people Blake!" Suddenly, a mischievous grin found its way unto Ruby's face as she leaned over and whispered in a playful tone, " _Hey! Hey! Between team leader and member - Blake, do you have feelings for Jaune_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blake announced as she crossed her arms. She may have been able to say it with an impassive mask, but for the briefest moment, Blake felt something warm rise up in her chest, only for it to fade a millisecond later. Blake dismissed it as nothing more than a momentary surge in aura; if such a thing ever existed.

The faunus looked at Yang's bed then steeled her gaze towards her leader. "You're spending way too much time with your sister, Ruby. I don't think that's healthy for you."

"Aw c'mon Blake. It really wouldn't have mattered anyway. Yang would have done the same thing if you said all that!" The reaper joked as she tried her best to suppress a chuckle. "Kidding aside, I think it would be best if we talked about this with Jaune and his team present next thing tomorrow morning. I don't think we'll get anywhere tonight."

"Agreed." Blake concluded as she walked over to her bunk bed. She pulled out her smoke screen novelfrom under the bed sheet covers. It was on these occasions where Blake wanted to read something without the fear of her teammate's disapproval. The adventures of _Ninjas of Love_ would wait another day.

"Hey Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Hm?"

"Why is Yang in bed so early? She's usually the last one out of all of us to sleep." The leader questioned. She was so affixed about Weiss that she completely neglected her sister.

"It's a long story." Blake replied while rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

* * *

Jaune felt like a fool. He was currently feeling like a fool and would continue to do so after his blunder. The young failure let out an incoherent groan as he traversed the hallway leading to the training arena.

How on Remnant did he forget his weapon? That sword was the very representation of himself and he just misplaced it. Really now, how do you forget a blade that's been used since the very beginning of the Arc generation? If Crocea Mors was a person, Jaune was sure that they would send him all the way to heaven with just a simple uppercut. He just hoped that it would be still there; only Monty would know his fate should someone else discover his precious blade.

When Jaune walked into the sparring grounds, he turned his neck 180 degrees scanning for a glimmering light that would be his Crocea Mors. Instead, his azure eyes came upon a lone figure standing in the center of the arena. Judging from appearances, Jaune was certain that it was a girl. She had her back turned towards him and was just staring up aimlessly at nothing. The person was dressed in white; a colorless coat that had the shape of a snowflake at the back, followed by a snow-like combat skirt which gave an excellent view of her legs. Those elegant smooth legs that reminded Jaune about the beautiful awe of discovering winter for the first time – it was truly a sight to behold. A sight that only lasted a mere second as his right eye began to twitch unconsciously.

How the heck is he supposed to get a girlfriend if he starts ogling the first female he sees? Actually, Jaune thought of the bigger question. When on Remnant did he become a pervert?! He wasn't like this when he had his epiphany of learning that true strength coming from the heart. He was focused on the romance aspect than the sexual during that time. So when?! When did he obtain this masculine hunger?!

Feeling frustrated from his mental contemplation, the Arc forced his eyes towards the head of the girl.

White hair.

White angelic hair tied in a non-symmetrical pony-tail. There was only one person that Jaune knew who fit that description.

As he began to walk up to her, the Knight was inwardly planning on how he should confront her. _Should I act like I normally would around her? Actually, that's a bad idea; I'll have my inner intestines frozen in a matter of seconds. How about a serious approach? 'Good evening miss, it's quite the pleasant night we're having'. Who am I kidding – she'll know the BS the moment I say 'miss'. Why is this so hard? . . But damn, did she always have such nice legs?_

His thoughts were interrupted as the figure spoke up in a familiar icy tone. "You know Jaune, I've only been gone for two weeks and I can _still_ remember your irritatingly earsplitting footsteps."He immediately stopped in his tracks from her remark. He didn't walk that _loudly_ – right?

"Great to see you're feeling normal Weiss," Jaune replied awkwardly. The last time he saw the heiress was when she aced Port's test. Jaune wondered how she did it. To score perfect all while having bed hair seemed like an ability Jaune wished he had. However, he recalled Ruby telling him that the snow angel had left Beacon for therapy due to "academic pressures". Now she stood in front of him, well, her back was in front of him anyways. "So I heard about the therapy-

But when Weiss turned over to face the blond, he froze on the spot. He could feel the blood in his veins freeze up, leaving behind a numb feeling all over. It was her face. It looked so – _impassive_. Her mouth, which was usually a frown whenever they associated with each other, was fixed in a neutral expression. Her light blue eyes appeared empty as if hell had decided to turn over and freeze; there was no meaning behind them. And yet, there was something about her; it felt like an inner ferocity that had been restrained with the utmost discipline. Through Jaune's eyes, Weiss' expression was either the greatest poker face ever or that she had found something deep within herself. Jaune was hoping for the later (preferably that she had feelings for him, but there was a strong line between fantasy and a failure's reality).

"Indeed, my sessions with Dr. Sue have been an experience to remember," Weiss said in the same cold tone. "I've learned a couple things that I would never have believed were possible in my mind."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you suffer from studying too much right?" Jaune joked, hoping to lighten the stand-still atmosphere. Unfortunately, Jaune was sure that he was beginning to feel the temperature around them dropping at an alarmingly rapid rate.

"Oh? And what makes you think that I was sent for therapy from educational stress?" She tilted her head ever so slightly as if she was a knob that controlled the surrounding temperature. Jaune gulped an ice cube that had formed in his throat.

"W-well, that's what Ruby told me?" At this point Jaune wasn't sure that he had either replied properly or had royally messed up; his brain had ceased to function.

Weiss simply let out a quiet giggle, "Of course the dunce would do something like that. . . Tell me Jaune, what brings you here? Did you lose something per chance?"

Jaune's frozen blood had shattered and evaporated from his body. His thoughts had devolved into a complete dystopia. _ABORT MISSION, REPEAT, ABORT MISSION! Retrieval has been compromised by the Ice Witch! All hands on deck – man the stations, ready the arsenal, and acquire more pancakes!_ _Do not reveal the mission objective private Arc! Retreat, that's a direct order! . ._ _ **hmm legs**_ _. . .stop interrupting my thoughts pervert Jaune!_

"I lost my Crocea Mors!" Jaune blurted out, his expression reading pure panic and fear. Welp, Jaune was screwed. No doubt in his mind that his _mysterious suicide_ would bring the attention of everyone at Beacon. He could already see how his gravestone would look like:

' _Here lies Jaune Arc, a failure and friend. May his soul reunite with his lost Crocea Mors'_

However to Jaune's astonishment, Weiss simply gave him the faintest hint of a smile that formed around the corner of her delicate lips. Yep, all the hope that Jaune would be saved had frozen over and been hideously destroyed. Faking his death seemed like the best approach. After all, having Weiss Schnee blackmailing or castrating you for your idiocy was something that Jaune could foresee.

"L-Listen Weiss . . . if this going to be my last day . . . w-well can I at least tell Pyrrha that I lo-

"Well, I believe I can help you find your sword." Weiss interrupted.

" –cked the door to the – wait what?" Jaune asked bewildered by the heiress' unnatural response.

"Your sword, Crocea Mors. I know where it is." Weiss answered monotonously."Do you want it back now, or is do you feel the need to satisfy your pride and look for it yourself?"

"Um, I guess now what would be better?" he replied sheepishly. Why does everyone think that Jaune had some macho-pride disorder that he needed to express? He never had that much to begin with the moment he stepped foot into the Academy grounds.

"Hmpf," was her only response before she raised her right arm and pointed two fingers in the direction behind Jaune. A white glyph manifested in the distance before it burst into brilliant sparks and an object was shot into the air. It was Crocea Mors, the blade that Jaune had considered to be his partner in the battlefield – the blade that was about to impale Jaune over the head.

Jaune immediately flinched and brought both arms over his blond head to protect himself. Oh who was he kidding – as if his spaghetti arms could protect him against an oversized razor.

Just before the steel made impact, another glyph had appeared and forced the sword to stop in mid air. As Jaune stared at Weiss with a thankful expression, he couldn't help but wonder if she had done that on purpose. "Well, thanks?" He said, slowly grabbing the floating sword with caution.

Weiss simply raised an eyebrow before responding, "Not a problem. Now, seeing that that I've helped you, Jaune, I think it would be best that you returned the favor."

"W-What did you have in mind?" the Knight gulped.

"A duel; just against you and me. How does tomorrow after class sound to you?" Weiss questioned as she walked closer towards Jaune. She placed her dainty hand over his chest, and Jaune felt his insides becoming colder.

His heart skipped a beat the moment he stared into her eyes. They weren't empty anymore. Behind Weiss' eyes was a malevolent storm raging in the northern tundra. It was filled with purpose; a cold resolve. Considering that it sounded like more of a demand than a request, Jaune realized that he was screwed either way. Bringing up all the courage from within, Jaune answered in a pathetic yelp, "S-Sure!"

"Hmm, then have a good night _Jaune,_ " Weiss said. She brushed past a trembling Jaune and walked towards the exit. "Oh, and please don't tell our friends about this. This is a personal matter."

When the heiress had left the coliseum, Jaune ran a hand over his blond locks before letting out a chuckle. The Arc could slowly feel the warm sensation of his blood flowing through his body again. There was a glorious feeling of relief washing over him now that he could finally have a calm night. Except there was one question the he needed to be answered.

Which was more disturbing: Weiss' intimidation or the fact that she didn't insult him for the entire conversation?

* * *

. . .

Weiss let out a silent grumble as she rested her head on the headrest of the seat. She gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Creator for allowing her to catch the final airship back to the city of Vale. She was exhausted. After all, coming to Beacon while avoiding the detection of her friends (besides Jaune) wasn't exactly the easiest task she was assigned. Weiss gave a loud yawn before she closed her eyes and fell asleep - * _beepbeepbeppbeepbeep*._

Her neutral expression had contorted into a scowl as her scroll began to ring. When she picked up the call, she spoke in a calm voice, "Is there anything _else_ that you need me to do Dr. Sue?"

". . ."

"Hm? Yes, I convinced that fool of an Arc to have a match with me tomorrow. Pft, I don't see the point in this. That idiot lost his weapon when we confronted each other. Do you have any idea how hard it was to not insult him?! I honestly fail to comprehend as to how my 'final session' with you is to do something like this. . .

". . ."

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I **DO NOT** HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"

* * *

 **Ouch, long chapter. . .again. Do you guys think 3-4k words is a good range? Or should I make them shorter around 2-3k? Whatever it is, all I know is that I can finally sleep as for tomorrow is going to be the hardest challenge of my life:** _ **planning the fight scene of Jaune vs Weiss.**_


End file.
